Stay with me
by Saints-Fan-12
Summary: Two years later, Sandy is still in touch with Sonic and others. As Shadow is delivering letters for them, he has a little trouble getting back home. Sequel to Another cartoon.
1. You found me

Together Again

"Tails, I need that fourth chaos emerald to mail these letters to Sandy." Shadow said looking for the eight year old fox. Tails walked up to Shadow with the chaos emerald and two sealed envelopes, he said to him "Here Shadow, tell Sandy we miss her." he took the envelopes and emerald from him and said "CHAOS…CONTROL!" he vanished while Tails waved bye.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Sandy sat on her couch flipping through the channels she sighed and turned off the TV seeing that there was nothing good on. She walked outside hearing the doorbell ring, she opened the door and her eyes widened, she exclaimed "Shadow! It's nice to see you." she hugged him as he stumbled from the sudden impact. He pried her off and said "It's good to see you too. Here, these are from the guys back in Mobius." she pulled him inside and smiled. He suddenly looked down in his hand as the Chaos emerald shattered, he clinched his teeth and growled at the shards. Sandy sighed and said "I-I'll go get the broom and a first aid kit." she came back with the dust pan and broom to sweep up the shards that had fallen to the ground. She brought Shadow over to the table, and removed his glove to get the shards.

His eyes flashed every time a shard was taken out of his bleeding hand. A few minutes later she wrapped his hand in bandages, and put the first aid kit away. He asked her "How long will it take for you to piece that damn fourth chaos emerald back together?" she smiled sheepishly and said "About ten weeks." he stood up and exclaimed "Ten weeks, are you kidding me?! I can't stay here for seventy days." she stepped back, saying "At least it'll give us time to catch up with each other, after all we haven't talked face to face in two years." he glared at her and walked past her into the tree. She rushed after him and grabbed his arm, turning him around she said "What is wrong with you? You just don't waltz into anybody's house like you own it." he looked down at her and snarled, she crossed her arms and walked to the closet, pulling out a mattress, blanket, and pillow. He looked at her perplexed and walked away from her. Sandy looked around the living room and walked to her door. Shadow looked around her room and smirked, he chuckled, Sandy burst through the door and blushed as she saw Shadow with her underwear. She snatched them from him and said "Don't you have privacy for other peoples things?" he looked at her and said "Why, yes I do. Don't you know when to keep an eye on people?" she pushed him out of her room and answered "As a matter of fact I do, I have three nieces. But of course you'd find a way to get past me." she shut the door behind them and said "Look, I know you don't want to be here and I don't want you here either, but we'll just to have to tolerate the other until I can get the emerald back together." Shadow looked at her and turned around, he looked at the couch and asked "What is that?" she looked to where he was pointing and answered "Oh, that'll be your bed for the seventy days you're staying here. That ain't a problem is it?" he sat down on the half couch-bed and said "No not at all, I just hate sleeping alone."

Sandy looked at him in disbelief and said "Oh, please you only said that because, you can't deny the fact you like me." he rolled his eyes at her and replied "I do not like you, I can tolerate you in a way that makes me h-ha- happy."

A/N: A new day, a new story. Yes, this is Shandy and if you don't like it them don't read it. Just kidding. Review please. :D


	2. Shower indecent

Day 1: Sunday

Sandy yawned, got up, and walked into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and changed, she checked in the living room and saw Shadow was still sleep. _'He looks so cute when he's sleepin.' _she thought as she looked at Shadow, she quickly blinked as her mind clicked on what her thoughts just processed. She walked into the lab and looked at the shard pieces and put one thin piece and large piece together, they matched. She grabbed a laser off the table and fused to two pieces together. She looked over at the pieces that were in Shadow's hand from yesterday, she took the pieces and ran some water over them to get the blood out. Shadow woke up and grabbed two towels, and headed for the bathroom. Sandy sighed as she washed her hands, she saw steam coming from her bathroom and declared Shadow had woken up. Sandy walked into her room and grabbed her clothes, she knocked on the door and yelled "Shadow, get out the shower!" _'This like living back home again except I might like him. Wait, what am I talkin about, I do not like Shadow.' _she thought as she waited for Shadow to get out of the shower. Shadow stepped out with the towel around his waist, Sandy stopped her mental rant about not liking Shadow, she let out a small gasp at how close they were. He raised his eyebrow up a bit and asked "What? Are you done ogling me now?" she looked up at him and stepped back, answering "I was not 'ogling' you, I was waiting for you to get out the shower. Geez." he smirked and walked past her.

Spongebob walked over to Sandy's and rang the doorbell, Shadow looked back and guessed Sandy wouldn't be out for another two hours. Hearing the doorbell continuously ring, he walked to the door and opened it. Spongebob looked at the hedgehog in front of him and smiled, he suddenly tackled and hugged Shadow. He exclaimed "Shadow! Hey, what are you doing in Bikini Bottom?" he looked down at the smiling sponge and answered "Look, Sponge- what's your name again?" he replied "Spongebob." Shadow continued "Look, Spongebob the only reason why I came here was to give that infuriating woman these letters." Sandy stood, looking out the window, she waved at Spongebob as she came outside.

Spongebob looked at his watch and exclaimed "Oh, I'm gonna be late for work. Bye, Sandy." she waved goodbye. Shadow looked at her and shook his head. She sighed as she climbed into bed, hoping to piece back that emerald and get Shadow out her hair and most importantly out of her life.

A/N: To be honest I just jumped straight into this. I actually had a dream about this, weird huh? Review please. :D


	3. Quarrel between residents

Day 2: Monday

Shadow opened his eyes and sighed, knowing he wouldn't get any sleep tonight. He sat up looking around the tree, he muttered to himself "I can't believe I got stuck here, and having to stay here with that infuriating squirrel. Speaking of which, how is she okay with this?" _'You say you can't stand her, yet you want to raise a family with her. That makes no sense.' _his sub-conscious piped up. Shadow growled and muttered "I said nothing about a family with her. Why can't you be quiet for once, Mephiles?!" his sub-conscious stated _'But, I have to speak. Remember I am what's wrong and what's right, plus you said about a month or two, you wanted to make her immortal.' _Shadow's eyes flared at his sub-conscious' stubbornness, he yelled "I said nothing about that, and you know damn well I didn't!" Sandy jolted out of sleep at Shadow's sudden outburst, she growled, grabbed her robe, walked to the living room, saying "In all my life I have never met anyone like you. What is wrong with you?" he snarled and answered angrily "There is nothing wrong with me. It's- damn you! Why are you torturing me like this?" she looked at him and replied "Don't you dare argue with me. If your so called 'torture' is me, then fine I guess I don't have to help you." she turned to go back to bed muttering to herself how absurd Shadow is. He growled as his anger spiked, he spun her around, and looked her straight in the eye as he said to her "I never said I was arguing with you. You actually have to help me, we both know I need you to fix that emerald or else I stay here forever."

She sighed and said "Whatever. Anyway, what were you talking about?" he let her go and replied "It was nothing, just a disagreement with my sub-conscious." the sun rose as they glared at each other, Sandy shook her head and returned to bed. _'Wow, I didn't think you two could yell like that. After all it is my fault.' _Shadow climbed back on the mattress and muttered "Mephiles, you idiot." Sandy looked at the clock and walked in to the lab, she knew something was wrong with him or at least when he wasn't sleep.

A/N: Well, I had no clue how this would turn out but it worked. Review please. :D


	4. Friendly advice

Day 3: Tuesday

Sandy picked up the letters from two days ago and read the one from Amy. She laughed as the p.s. said 'Hope your well, I'm gonna go get Sonic now.' she put the letter on the nightstand, planning to read the others tomorrow. She sighed as she brought her shirt over her head, Shadow stood at the doorway and asked "Is that D-cup?" Sandy whipped around at him and said "Would you-" she quickly put her shirt back on and finished "Would you get outta here!" he crossed his arms and said "Well, technically I don't have to leave." she growled at him and grabbed a brush, she chucked it at him as he closed the door. She turned around and muttered "Little perv." she climbed into bed wondering if he really does like her, she pushed the thought aside, and declared she didn't like him. Shadow laid back down on the mattress and thought _'I can't believe she wears a D. they look smaller far away…wait, what.'_ he turned over and went to sleep.

The sun rose as Sandy yawned, she walked into the living room, and saw Shadow was gone. She ran into her room and lifted up her mattress. She turned around as the bathroom door creaked open, Shadow walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. She slowly stood up, and walked over to him, saying "I thought you went outside, guess not. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that in two days my boyfriend well fiancé now. He's coming over so if y'all could just stay in here. That'd be great." Shadow stepped towards her, closing the gap between them, and said "I just have to warn you, I'm very possessive of women that interest me." she stepped back and replied "Look, I ain't anyone's 'possession' and I ain't gonna start being one now." he smirked and responded "Then why tie yourself to someone for the rest of your life? Have you even actually met the guy?" she looked down at her feet and replied "Well, no to be honest I'm only doing this for my ma."

He looked at her and said "So, you're getting married, but you have no clue what the guy's like. That's not right." she turned away from him and said "Yea, it's no big deal. I- Will you just leave me alone. I didn't ask for your opinion." Shadow stopped at the doorway and replied "You kind of did, woman. I was only looking out for you." she looked out the corner of her eye and sighed. Sandy sat on the bed and bit her bottom lip, she looked down at the ring on her finger and looked back at Shadow, then at the ring. She shook her head and heard the door close, she thought _' What if Shadow's right? Maybe this is a mistake, I should just call ma and tell her the wedding's off. But,- no, I have to do what's right.'_ Sandy stood up and walked into the lab to fuse the rest of the bigger shards together.

Shadow looked back at the door and sighed, he walked to the couch, and plopped down on it. Sandy looked at the picture her mother sent her of Calvin, and thought _'Well, at least he's cute. But Shadow's actually hot. I guess he's right, maybe I do need to find someone I know and trust or someone that understands me.'_ she blinked quickly and pushed the second thought out of her head. She walked out of the lab and into the living room. She sat next to Shadow and scooted closer to him, he looked down at her, and asked "Are you okay?" she looked up at him and replied "Uh, yea I'm fine. Shadow, if I said I wanted you to, well I don't know, let me live with you on the ARK, would you let me?" he raised an eyebrow and said "I-I guess, if there was a situation where you'd have to stay on the ARK, then yea I would let you stay." she blushed and turned away from him, biting her lip. She quickly got up, and walked into her room.

A/N: Okay, I know I kinda rushed with this one, but I think it turned out well. Review please.


	5. Just one love

Day 4: Wednesday

I groaned as the sun hit my eye, I pulled the cover over my head, I quickly sprang off the mattress and walked to Sandy's door, and knocked. After a few minutes, I opened the door and saw Sandy sitting on the bed, I came in and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and asked "Do you think I should call my ma and call this whole wedding thing off?" I stood up and replied "Well, it's your choice whether you want to marry this guy or not. I've been meaning to ask you, how are you okay with me staying here for seventy days?" Sandy looked out the window to not make eye contact with me and said "I guess because I've been in Bikini Bottom for so long I missed being with another land critter." I sighed and muttered "I never thought you'd say that." I saw her ear twitch signifying she heard me, I looked down at my feet, once I saw her head turn. She stood up just a few inches away from me and replied "Well, it ain't so bad once you get used to the fish smell. After all, the only reason why I'm down here is to research aquatic life." I looked back up at her and smirked.

She crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at me. I stepped back and turned to walk away, I suddenly stopped feeling her hand on my arm. I looked over my shoulder at her, she pulled herself closer to me. I gently moved my arm away from her, she said to me "I'd rather die than marry him." I looked at her confused. I turned towards her and hugged her, saying "If you die, than who am I going to argue with?" she looked at me and a small smile formed on her face. She walked past me and went into the living room, I glanced at the photo of her so-called fiancé, and closed the door behind me as followed her.

I couldn't quite place it, but a warm spot formed when I had hugged her vanished, I shrugged a little and looked out the window. Soon, I heard the sound of chanting and I knew it was Spongebob. He pasted the dome and turned right. I turned and looked at Sandy, who was looking for a scroll or something, and shook my head at her antics. I glanced at her ring and clenched my fists. She stood back up and walked over to me, I whispered "Du bist so schön." she raised an eyebrow at me and asked "What did you just say?" I looked over at her and said "I said 'you're beautiful' in German." she blushed a little and hugged me. She let me go and said "T-thanks." I closed the small gap between us and lifted her chin up, she looked at surprised, but didn't move. I sighed and let her chin drop, I looked up at the sky as the sun set, I could feel her eyes still on me. Sandy stepped back and broke the silence between us, saying "Shadow, you're a real nice fella and all, but you know I can't-" she stopped and turned away from me. I heard her close the door as she entered her room. I laid down on the mattress and thought _'I was so close, Of course something had to come and rear it's head in, why is fate so unkind?' _I turned over and closed my eyes, trying to forget this whole mess.

A/N: On some chapters I'll write from the character's prospective, but I will still write in third person. So, if anyone has any ideas on how the next chapter is going to turn out, write a review. :P


	6. The groom's problem

Day 5: Thursday

Sandy woke up, and walked to the door, she looked over at Shadow still sleeping, and she blushed. She closed the door behind her, and made a dash for the door, she abruptly stopped as she saw Shadow at the picnic clothed table. She turned towards him and said "But, I saw you sleep, and ho-how'd you get out here?" he rose and said "I woke up at five, but couldn't go back to sleep. So, I just waited out here for you." she sighed and said "Well, as long as you stay inside when Calvin comes." he chuckled and said "Is that his name? Already I don't like the guy." she looked at him and replied "You haven't met him yet, and you won't, got it." the doorbell rang as Shadow left with a nod, Sandy went to the door and opened it, saying "How-" she was cut off by rough lips crashing into hers, she stumbled and gasped for breath. Calvin cleared his throat and shook her hand, apologizing for his actions. Sandy looked him up and down, and said "I-it's fine. It's nice to finally meet you."

Shadow peered out the window and growled a little. Sandy sat at the table and thought _'Five seconds later and already he's a jerk. When is ma gonna learn I'd rather marry someone outside our species.' _Calvin sat across from her, and bit his lip. Sandy shifted uncomfortably on the bench, he then stood up and took Sandy's hand and kissed it. She looked at him and smiled weakly not saying a word. He was close to her neck, the timer dinged on the oven, and Sandy exclaimed "Oh, well would you look at that the cake is done. I'd better go get it." he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back, saying "The cake can wait. I'd rather finish this." Sandy looked up at the window and saw Shadow's eyes flaming, literally. She tugged at her arm as he grasped it firmly. She saw Shadow disappear and reappear in between her and Calvin, he picked him up and threw him away from Sandy. Calvin stood up and exclaimed "Who is this!" Sandy looked at him, then at Shadow. Shadow rushed at him, claws bared, and teeth sharpened. Sandy looked at him and yelled "Shadow, no!" He still continued to rip him apart. Shadow picked up his limp body and snarled "If you ever touch her like that again, you won't see the day of light again!"

Calvin limped to the door, once was on land his watch beeped, and a female voice said "Did you find her?" he responded "Yea, but there was this hedgehog there." she said "Hedgehog, well my daughter has never known any hedgehog as far as I know." Calvin growled and went back to Texas. Sandy held her wrist as Shadow walked over to her and cleared his throat, she looked up at him and stood, smiling weakly. He picked her up hanging over his shoulder. After they were inside, he sat her down next to him and examined her wrist. She said to him "I can't believe you did that." he looked up at her and sighed, saying "He hurt you, I defended you. You should be thankful." she frowned and replied "Look, so what if I needed you to be there. I don't need a knight in shining armor." she stood up and walked to bed. A few hours later, Shadow came in and slid in bed with her, she opened her eyes, and asked "Shadow, what are you doing? It's three in the morning." his eyes shined in the dark as he replied "After the events of today, I wanted to make sure you were safe and most importantly keep you safe." Sandy sat up and looked at him, before laying back down and getting closer to him, she whispered "Thanks, Shadow."

A/N: So, I had a dream about this one last night. It really came through for me. So, I'd like to thank my mind a lot. Review please. :D


	7. The motherly advice

Day 6: Friday

Waking up to the shining sun, she stretched and yawned. She soon felt someone's arm tighten around her waist, she looked down to her left and yelped. Sandy shook his shoulder, waking him up and asking "Why are you in here?" Shadow lifted his head and supported the rest of his body on his elbows, replying "You let me sleep in here last night." she looked at him, sighed and said "Well, as long as nothing happened I'm fine with it, but if I see you in here, it'll be your life." he smirked and said "How cute, you really think you can end my life." she got up and walked over to the phone, saying "Forget it. I have to call ma, for my sake." Shadow fully sat up and left knowing what was about to happen.

The phone rang three times before she heard her mother's voice. Sandy gnawed on her thumb, before saying "Ma, I don't want to marry him." she winced as her mother exclaimed "Are you crazy!? After all the trouble he went through to get to you, and you don't want to marry him?" she sighed and replied "Yea, I'd rather be with someone who actually cares for me, then to be with someone like him." she heard her mother groan on the other line. Sandy bit her lip and said "Ma, I-I can't marry him, his too repulsive. It's like he doesn't have a soul." her mother replied "Well, if you don't marry, then how's our line gonna continue?" Sandy's eyes widened as she said "You're so hard to work with, can't y'all think of someone other then yourselves? After all, Randy married outside the species and you're okay with that, but when it comes to me, you find someone out of the blue and pass him off to me."

Her temper flared as her mother told her it was for the best, she hung up and went into the lab. She fused the bigger pieces with the smaller portions and continued to do so, until Shadow walked in. She turned around and asked angrily "How'd you get in here? I had a code." he held up the broken lock and replied "Even if your code was in Russian, it's still no match for me." she growled and pushed past him. She walked outside of the dome and went to Spongebob's house. "Spongebob. Spongebob." she called at the door. Spongebob opened the door and said "Hey, Sandy." she walked in and sat on the couch as Gary slithered past. She said to him "Spongebob, as y'all know I'm getting married and such, but I have a huge problem. He's a complete jerk and I think I might like Shadow more." the sponge stared at her before saying "You're getting married…Yay! Wait but you don't like him, instead you like the person who you've known for two years, and he living with you." she sighed and replied "No, not yay and listen Squarepants, I, Sandy Cheeks, do not like Shadow." he smiled and said "Okay, I know we'll ask mister Krabs, he'll know what to do."

So, they set off to the Crusty Crab, once they got there, they explained everything to him and waited for his reply. He said to them "Well, lass as I say, go and see if there's some money in the register. But, seriously I can't help you." Sandy groaned and walked back to the tree dome. Night covered the sky as she climbed into bed. Sandy tried to go to sleep, but her mind wouldn't let her. She got up and saw Shadow on the couch trying to fall asleep as well, she walked over to him and said "Shadow, I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I was just really upset with my ma and this whole weddin' thing, so I'm sorry for-" she cut off by Shadow saying "Figures. Of course, you'd want to apologize for your mother's actions. Go to bed will you, I don't need your sympathy." she looked down and sighed. She cleared her throat and said "Look, I'm not giving you any sympathy, I only wanted to apologize and forget this whole thing." he stood up and glared at her, he wanted to yell at her for her insignificant talking. She stepped back a little, he growled and stepped forward. Sandy looked at him and placed a hand on his chest fur making him shudder a bit, he slapped her hand away, she smirked and left without another word. He thought _'How dare she touch me. It was nice while it lasted. Oh, shut up it's a violation that's what it is.' _he laid back down on the mattress and entered a deep slumber.

A/N: Well, finally I had some interment action involved, but no big deal. Review please. :P


	8. Sickness at its best

Day 7: Saturday

I looked at my clock and groaned feeling my stomach twist as I tried to sit up. I laid back down and suddenly my head started throbbing, I buried myself in the covers and let my eyes droop. A few hours later I heard my door creak, thinking it was Shadow, or Spongebob. I turned slightly to see out the corner of my eye, I was right the first time it was Shadow. I closed my eyes and sunk back into the cover, He said to me "Sandy, wake up." I opened one eye and turned away from him. I felt his eyes still on me, I had enough, I turned around and said to him "Why can't you leave me alone for once? I'm sick." he looked at me and responded "You're sick, as much as I'd hate to say this, but I'll take you to the doctor." I looked at him and said "I can't go to the doctor because they can't help. I have an illness that's slowly destroying me from the inside, and I get colds most of the time. It's kind of like cancer except I don't have to stay in the hospital, had it when I was born, and if it gets too hectic I sometimes have blackouts." I closed my eyes and went into a slumber.

I felt myself being picked up, instinct took over and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and asked "Papa, do we have to go to the hospital?" I heard him chuckle and unknowingly nuzzled my head in the crook of his neck. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, and frowned. I said to him "Shadow, put me down. I don't need to go to the doctor." he smirked. I groaned as he put me on my feet, I felt dizzy. I felt myself fall forward, apparently he hadn't left yet and he put me back on the bed. Shadow looked at me then said "Look, whether you're sick or not, I really need you to fix that emerald." I looked up at him weakly and replied "You care more about leaving than tending to the sick. You're so selfish." I heard him growl, he looked down at me, and said "I don't care if your sick or well, I just need you to fix that Chaos emerald." I sighed and let sleep overtake me.

(Shadow's POV)

I don't believe it she's sick of all the things. It's best if I just wait until tomorrow, and see if she's well. I felt my heart pulsate at the thought of her, what's wrong with my insides? This isn't normal, well for someone like me. I looked down at her as she slightly moved. I felt my heart warm and my eyes softened. I turned and growled lowly, so I wouldn't wake her. _'Wait, what do I care if I wake her? She's not my problem.' _I thought as I walked out of the room. I sat down on the couch and meditated for a while, until the door bell rung. I groaned and answered it, Spongebob was standing there with a pink starfish. I sighed and said "Spongebob, Sandy's sick so it's best if you just wait out here. Who's this?" I saw his smile grow as he said "This is Patrick, he's my best friend." the starfish looked at me and shouted "It's a robber, Spongebob. Don't worry I'll save you." at that he tackled me, but as everyone knows I can't be knocked over easily, so instead of the both of us falling, he hit the floor, and I stumbled. _'Fool.' _he stood up and smiled. I grunted and walked back inside, with them in tow. I heard Sandy move as she tried to get up, I sighed and walked into her room receiving confused looks from Spongebob and Patrick. I slowly opened the door to not startle her, I rushed over to her as she stumbled trying to walk to the phone, I said to her "You shouldn't be up. Come on, back to bed." she looked at me, her breathing ragged as she said "I don't need your he-" she screamed as she fell back in my arms.

Spongebob and Patrick came in, they were suddenly shocked as Sandy supported herself on my shoulders. Spongebob walked over to us and pulled out a bottle from his pocket, Sandy looked at him and took the bottle. I heard her breathing pick up as she stuck the needle in her arm, I caught her again as she fell. I looked at Spongebob and nodded, he smiled and said to me "She told me to carry this bottle with me in case this happened. I don't know what's wrong with her though." I put Sandy back in bed and said "I'll tell you, but don't freak out." he nodded as I continued "She has an illness that makes her sick and have blackouts. I think it has more than a few sick days to this illness." he looked at me with tears forming in his eyes. I walked out of the room pushing past Patrick. They came out a few seconds later and Spongebob whimpered as he sat down next to me, I said to him "Don't cry, it sickens me." he looked at me and replied "But if Sandy's sick, than who am I gonna train with?" I looked down at him and said "You can always train with Patrick." he looked at Patrick then said "I tried that, it didn't end well." I sighed and watched them leave.

A/N: Woo, I am ecstatic. Well, I may have modified them both a little too much, but who cares it's fan fiction. Review please. :D


	9. The planning

Day 8: Sunday

He growled as the last bandage was wrapped on his torso, he was still fuming over what happened two days ago. He looked at the nurse signaling he wanted to be alone, she nodded and left. _'That stupid hedgehog, if it wasn't for him, I would've had her right under my thumb.' _he thought then smirked. _'That's it if I get rid of him, I can have her and her finance.' _he smiled and picked up the phone, he said as the receiver picked up "Mrs. Cheeks, I know how to get rid of your daughter's _visitor._" she chuckled and responded "Son, this is the best idea you've come up with. So, how do we get rid of him?" he smiled broader and said "Well, if he can knock him out for a few hours or so we can bring Sandy back to Texas, and I can marry her." she sighed and responded "That's foolproof, son." the phone clicked as she hung up. Randy walked in front of his father, and said "Pa, I don't think Cal is right for Sandy. I don't like thought of her marryin' someone of that caliber. It ain't right." he looked up at his son, his eyes flashed as he said "I agree with ya, he ain't natural. I heard he got the living crap beat out of him by some hedgehog stayin' with Sandy." Randy chuckled and replied "I had no idea she had someone stayin' with her. I think we outta pay my sister a visit."

(In Bikini Bottom)

She woke up and looked around her room, she crossed her arms and glared at Shadow as he sat in the chair, smirking in his sleep. She climbed out of bed and walked up to him, saying "Shadow, wake up." he opened one eye and looked at her, then stood up and said "Nice to see you finally up. Don't worry I slept in the chair." she went behind him and said "It's not good for you to sleep like that, you don't mind if I massage your back to loosen your muscles?" he tensed a little and replied "N-no. Not at all." she gently pressed her hands on his back kneading the skin. A few hours later after the doorbell rung and Sandy lifted herself off the couch, and went to answer it. She laughed as she hugged Randy and her father, and said "What are y'all doing here?" they stepped inside and replied "We just wanted to check on ya, and to see the guy that pulverized Cal." she looked at them and chuckled nervously. She said "I have no clue what y'all are talkin about, but there's no guy here." she felt someone's hand on her shoulder as she looked at them, she quickly turned around and tackled Shadow, pushing him into the house.

Randy looked at his father and smiled, his father sighed and followed them inside.

(In Texas)

He looked at Jodi his eyes blazing, she looked over at the photo of Sandy when she was younger. _'She was so young. I just want her to be happy.' _she smiled at him as she grabbed a needle from the table and filled it with a purple substance, she said to him "Remember, exactly as we planned." he nodded and left with the needle tucked away. She smiled as she took a sip of her tea, knowing this couldn't fail.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Shadow looked at her, arms crossed, and ready to end this. She said to him quietly "What are doing? I wanted you to stay inside until I introduced them to you, hon." he responded "Well, I was going to check on the emerald, but you decided to change the lock. D-did you just call me hon?" her eyes widened as she replied "S-shut up Shadow, I wouldn't dream of calling you that. Anyway, I'm not gonna give you code to the lab." he smirked and walked to the back, and punched the lock. Sandy growled as she muttered "Great, now I'll have to install a new one. Stupid male."

A/N: Chapter 9, woo. Sorry if it's short, school got in the way. Review please.


	10. Jealousy best served bad

Day 9: Monday

He opened his eyes only to meet brown ones, he sat up, and quietly said "You do realize you're just going to end up in the hospital again." he chuckled as he injected the needle into Shadow's skin. Calvin said to him as he plopped back on the pillow "Nighty-night, little one." he struggled to keep his eyes opened as darkness slowly crept over him. Calvin smiled insanely as he dragged Shadow to an abandoned toy factory, as he regained consciousness he found himself gagged and tied to a rail, he pulled at the chain and swam holding his last breath. Shadow's eyes widened as the drug took affect once more.

(Sandy's dome)

Sandy gripped the covers as images of her at the wedding flashed in her mind, she whimpered as she saw Shadow's beaten body somewhere. She gasped for breath as she jolted out of sleep, she got up, and walked into the living room. Sandy ran to Spongebob's and knocked frantically on the door until Spongebob opened it, she asked him "Have you seen Shadow?" Spongebob yawned and said "No, sorry Sandy. I haven't seen him, isn't he staying with you?" she replied "Yea, but he's not in the living room or in the house at all. Help me look for him." he looked at her and smiled, saying "Sure, Sandy." they quickly looked through the town, in dumpsters, and in the Krusty Krab. Spongebob looked at her and said "Well, we've looked everywhere except for that creepy old toy factory." she ran to the doors and pulled at them, she ripped them off their hinges and looked around until she saw a dark figure. Sandy ran towards him until she was grabbed by her arm, she felt a breeze go down her spine as she wrenched towards Calvin.

He said to her venomously "Dear, we should probably go now." she glared at him pulling away from him. Spongebob went over to Shadow and tried to pry the chain off. Calvin quickly threw him aside, and chuckled. Sandy growled and tackled him while grabbing a knife from her suit, she stabbed his arm and went for the other until she was thrown across the room. He growled at her as he held his bleeding arm, he muttered "Stupid girl." he quickly left and went back to Texas.

Sandy ran towards Shadow and tugged at the chain, she looked up at Spongebob and said "Spongebob, I need you to turn into a chainsaw right quick." he nodded and changed. Sandy grabbed him and pulled at the engine as Spongebob giggled, she sighed after breaking the chain and said "Thanks for your help Spongebob." he nodded and left while Sandy carried Shadow back to the dome. Shadow groaned as he regained consciousness and coughed up water, he turned and saw Sandy with tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him and said "I'm glad you're okay." he felt his heart warm as he returned the hug, and laid back down.

A/N: Once again sorry if this is short, and one thing I do Not own this pairing. This pairing belongs to Jediannsolo from deviantArt.


	11. The nightmare in my mind

Day 10: Tuesday

She rushed to the medical room to put Shadow in the healing pod, seeing the poison wouldn't wear off as quickly as they thought it would. She stopped abruptly and took a few steps back, seeing Shadow's robe fall to the floor, he said to her "It's fine I have on pants." she came back in and heat rushed to her cheeks. _'I was right underneath the whole sleek thing they all had to have some type of muscle mass to have that much power.' _she thought as she motioned him into the pod and put the mask on him. He closed his eyes letting the sedatives absorb into his skin, she put in the hour as the blue liquid filled in the pod's capacity. "So I guess I'll just come back tomorrow and get him out, just incase he's exhausted after." she said to herself, she walked out and sighed, saying "Well at least there wasn't any blood to clean up this time." "Yea, I know right." she jumped as Spongebob waved at her. She sighed and said "Spongebob, what are you doing here?" he smiled and replied "I wanted to see if Shadow was okay." she smiled a little and said "He's fine, he just needs a day in the pod and rest." he nodded and asked sheepishly "So, you aren't gonna feel lonely while he's in there?" she looked at him and replied "Well, maybe a little but- I do not feel sad without him. Got it, Squarepants." he giggled and replied "Sure you don't, Sandy." she frowned and glared at him.

Spongebob looked at her, his eyes shining as he said "You like him don't you?" she growled and shouted "No I don't, I don't know how you got that idea in your head." he blinked and replied "Amy told me. She sent me this note." she crossed her arms and said "Oh, Amy." he chuckled and left.

(Shadow's POV)

I couldn't feel after the sedatives were set, I felt my mind dim. An image of Sandy crouching over something as if she was trying to protect it flashed in my head. The bundle moved as she gathered it in her arms and ran, it whimpered. I clenched my eyes tighter as the bundle turned out to be a child, it didn't look like a regular squirrel. It had yellow eyes and it had quills, but it had the form of a squirrel. I groaned as Sandy looked down at hybrid, saying "Shh, we're gonna see daddy soon." I felt my heart flutter. The child smiled and slid back in the blanket as Sandy turned a corner, I had no clue what my mind had in store for me at this point. She tripped and fell, the child landed on a pile of clothes, she looked up and quickly crawled towards it. I saw her cringe as a shadow over loomed her, she held the child closer as she was pushed against a wall. I growled as those brown eyes stared darkly into her green ones, he looked down at the child and wickedly smiled, she turned away from him and slid away from him. I sighed and let the rest play out, it was terrible. I felt my heart rate spike as I saw the child laying there scars over it's tiny body and bleeding. Sandy pleading with tears in her eyes as he walked over to her, picking her up and crushing her windpipe. I wanted to run this was terrible, how could my mind even process something like this? _'I'm not that heartless, none of this is my fault, why do I care so much?' _I opened my eyes as my heart rate overwhelmed me. Sandy rushed in and took me out, she asked me "Shadow, what happened? You were completely fine when you were in there a few hours ago." I replied "Do not marry that guy, you'll die if you do." I smiled weakly and let darkness cover me.

A/N: Well, here we have a little insight on Sandy's future if she marries Calvin. I might add insight to what would happen if she married Shadow in the next chapter, but I wouldn't want to confuse you. Review please.


	12. A kiss to remember

Day 11: Wednesday

I smiled as I sighed and sunk deeper into something or someone, I opened my eyes and saw my ma standing there with a smile on her face. _'What was she doing here?' _I thought as I sat up and yawned, I realized I was on the couch. I smiled at her and got up, asking "Hey, ma. What are you doing here?" she held my hand and said "Well, I just wanted to see how you and Shadow are doin'. It's my fault for setting you up with someone you didn't like, and I'm glad y'all are happy and Calvin's dead." my eyes widened as I said "Uh, okay ma I'll just- wait he's dead!?" I cleared my throat and continued "It's about time he died. I-I'm just gonna go and see if Shadow needs anything." I quickly walked to my door and opened it, surprisingly I saw two cradles at the side of the bed. I peered inside the cradles and saw two kids in each, only two looked like Shadow and the other two looked like both of us. I heard the bed creak as I turned away from the cradles.

Shadow smiled at me as he said "Morning." I stammered as he hugged me, he _hugged _me. I stepped back and turned away from him, saying "M-morning, hon." I saw the kids move and opened their eyes, they had prettiest eyes I've ever seen. The one with golden eyes and the other with emerald eyes were five and the other two a week old, I noticed the one that looked like me but had Shadow's eyes had a spiraled birthmark. He smiled as Shadow gathered him in his arms, I looked down at the other three and smiled.

(End of Sandy's dream/POV)

She woke up panting as if she experienced the worst thing on earth, she looked around her room and sighed in relief, saying "It was just dream, yea. There's no way that could happen." she chuckled nervously as she got out of bed. She walked into the kitchen and quietly opened the fridge, she jumped as she heard someone say "What are you doing up?" she turned around and replied "I couldn't sleep, that's all." he smirked as he said "Cold feet." she nodded and walked past him. He watched her walk away and shook his head, feeling sorry for her. She walked back in and said "Shadow, after what happened to you, w-would you still let me marry Calvin?" he looked at her and replied "To be honest, no I wouldn't. I saw what would happen if you married him, it was gruesome." she looked up at him and asked "But, how did you see what would happen if it never happened?" he frowned and replied "It was some type of vision I had while I was in the pod. It was nothing, really." she looked down at the ring and took it off, she turned towards him and said "If that's true then I'd rather spend my entire life w-with you." he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, centimeters away from her lips, he gently pressed his lips against hers. It felt like the whole world stopped at this few minute kiss to them. Sandy backed away from him, looking him straight in the eyes as she said "T-thank you." heat quickly rushed to her cheeks as she returned to bed. _'I'm gonna remember this night for the rest of my life.' _she thought as she snuggled under the cover.

A/N: Yes, I finally did a kiss scene I might not revise this part, I'm pretty content with it. Review please.


	13. Free piggyback rides

Day 12: Thursday

"You jerk! I can't believe you did that yesterday." she yelled at him as she chucked a brush at him. He chuckled as the brush flew past him, he said while turning towards the living room "You wanted me to do it." she growled and ran after him, saying "I did not, I let you just to make you happy." he smirked and said "You so wanted me to kiss you, there is no way you can lie about it now." she tackled him to the floor and glared at him. She smiled and said "You are such a thistle." he smirked at her.

(In Texas)

She growled as the tape replayed itself, she soon heard a cluster of yells and whoops. _'No doubt it's Randy and Wilfred. I can't believe them.' _she thought as she sighed and put her head on the table, getting angrier by the minute every time their lips touched, she groaned and turned the tape off. Randy hugged Persephone as his father told him about yesterday, they both whooped and shouted in joy. Calvin growled and walked away from them, his resentment half suppressed.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Spongebob yawned as he lifted himself out of bed, he said to Gary "Gary, do you smell that? It smells like anger and happiness, it must be coming from Sandy's place." he said gleefully walking into the bathroom. Shadow groaned as he tried to pry Sandy off his back, asking him for a piggyback ride, he said to her angrily "I will not give you a ride on my back, now get off." she laughed and said "But you're taller than Spongebob, and you're the only guy here. So, by default you have to give me a ride on your back." he sat down and replied "I will not give you a piggyback ride, and I will not stand until you get off me." she whined "Do I have to, Shadow?" he looked over his shoulder and said "Yes, now let go." she pouted and let him go, crossing her arms, she said "Oh, you're just upset you didn't let me stay on your back." he looked at her and replied "Please, if I wanted you to stay on my back I wouldn't have told you get off." she smiled and exclaimed "Really? So, you'd let me stay on your back if you wanted me to." his eyes widened as he said "No, I mean yes. Would you shut up?" she laughed and went into the lab, only looking back to wink at him.

A/N: Sorry if it's short I have school tomorrow so I'll update as soon as possible.


	14. A mother's fight

Day 13: Friday

A/N: Sorry, if this is late. Benchmarks got in the way, on with the story.

She woke up the next morning in a black cloak, she thought as she stood up and looked in the mirror _'I don't remember wearing a black cloak to bed.' _she sighed and walked into the living room to see the covers thrown lazily back. Sandy shrugged and removed the black cloak, and walked outside. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, letting her mind completely relax. She closed her eyes and fell back onto the lush grass, she jolted up and looked around after she heard someone telling her to wake up. "Oh, It's just you." her eyes widened as she exclaimed "You, who are you?" the figure tilted its head to the side and circled around Sandy. It smiled and replied "I'm a relative. Don't you remember me?" she looked at the shadowy figure and said "No. Besides, if you are related to me, then why are you in a cloak?" the figure grinned and responded "I wear this because I'm more of an outcast. To be honest, I'm your Aunt Rosy." she stepped back and said "If you're my aunt Rosy, then why would they make you an outcast?" Rosy walked towards her and whispered "I know how to fulfill the prophecy." Sandy stammered as she looked at her aunt, Rosy continued "But to make that happen I'll need your help. Just don't tell your mother, she'd freak out if she knew." Sandy stood there in a dazed and confused state before walking back inside.

Shadow looked at her as she grabbed a pen from the drawer, he said to her "What are doing?" she looked up at him and replied "I was just talking to someone, but they left. Nothing important." he soon saw the same shadowy figure standing behind her, he smirked and said "Sure it's not important." she turned around and said "I have no recollection of a prophecy." Rosy shook her head at her and asked "Who's this?" Shadow looked at Rosy and said "Shadow. You seem familiar, have we met before?" she tilted her head to the side and replied "I think so. Oh, so _you're_ Shadow, now I remember. You were supposed help us with the prophecy, Master." he looked at her, then at Sandy, he said to them "Look, I can't help you. One, I might help you if the situation calls for it. Two, don't call me master."

They both nodded, Rosy looked past him and slithered out, saying "I have to go. Nice seeing you, guys." Shadow looked at Sandy. She smiled at him, he grunted and sat down on the couch. Sandy frowned a little and stood in front him, he laid back and glared at her. She giggled and leaned in looking him in his eyes as hers flashed, he grinned and pulled her on his lap. They sat there in silence until the door opened, she looked at him worriedly. Shadow put his arm around her waist as he brushed his lips against hers. She gasped as she saw her mother standing there angrily. Shadow quickly turned Sandy's head towards him and passionately kissed her, she felt herself being ripped away from him. She blushed hard as she looked up at her mother. Jodi snarled as she yelled "Who do y'all think y'all are, kissing my daughter like that?!" he looked at her and replied unfazed "I'm just a friend. Sorry, if I defiled your offspring." Sandy said quietly "Ma, it ain't his fault. After all, we have known each other for two years." Jodi looked at her and replied angrily "What's your excuse?! Besides, you're getting married in two weeks. You shouldn't be with someone like this lowlife." he looked at her and said "Miss, I'll have you know I have never stolen in my life. I have no reason to be called a lowlife, unlike that bastard soon to be son-in-law of yours." she snarled at him and punched him. Unfortunately, it had no affect on him and said to her "Madam, giving your daughter off to such a brute will only come back to haunt you later." she growled as she removed her fist. Shadow smirked as he pulled Sandy up by her shirt, she had a blank expression on her face. She looked over in the corner, he let her go as she took small steps towards the corner, as if she was in trance.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jodi exclaimed as she still stepped towards the corner. "Are you even listening to me!?" she yelled as Sandy bent down to pick up the box. Sandy opened it revealing photos of when she younger, she smiled as she picked up a photo of her brother and father hugging her. She heard the door close as her mother muttered angrily to herself, Shadow walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder, saying "I'm sorry about what happened." she looked up at him and replied "I-it's fine. I'd better go to bed now. Good night, Shadow." he watched her walk away as he softly replied "Night, woman."

A/N: I know it's a little random with her banished aunt finding her and then her mom showing up. Review please.


	15. Sonic's plan

Day 14: Saturday

Amy ran to Sonic's yelling "Sonic, Shadow's missing!" he looked at her holding a half eaten chilidog. He said "Oh, I knew that. We just haven't gotten that extra transporter done." she balled her hands and shouted "You knew he was gone and didn't tell me!" he cringed and stuffed the chilidog in his mouth and said "Well, it didn't cross my mind that you'd want to help." she glared at him and replied "Of course, I'd want to help. I haven't seen Sandy in two years." he looked over at Tails who looked down at the transporter.

(In Bikini Bottom)

Shadow slowly blinked his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was, he looked down and saw Sandy lying on his chest. His eyes widened as he pushed her off him. _'What happened last night and why is she sleeping on the couch?' _he shrugged and looked back down at her. He sighed and walked to the lab, seeing the new padlock he found a hairpin and messed with the lock until it opened. He looked around until he saw the Chaos emerald sitting in a pan with a few pieces missing. Shadow approached the emerald as it started to glow, he picked it up and peered inside it as it showed a black rose falling from Sandy's hand. She awoke to seeing a bright light shining from her lab, she walked cautiously into her lab, and said to him "Shadow, what are you doing?" he turned towards her and replied "I was just checking on the emerald."

She walked over to him and took the emerald, then asked "What'd you see?" he exhaled deeply and replied "A black rose. It was somewhere in winter, I guess." she smiled at him and held his hand. He took her left hand and took the ring off, she looked at him and backed away from him. She crossed her arms and said "Shadow, I know what you're trying to do and yes it is sweet, but I can't let you take that ring off my finger." he looked at her and frowned, he walked up to her and said angrily "Here. Take your damn ring. It doesn't have any value anyway." she watched as he walked out, sadness slowly seeping through her. She touched her head and drug her hand down her hair, how could she not have noticed this before? She forgot to tie her hair last night, she ran after Shadow. She fell with a soft thud after meeting fur face-first, she quickly stood up and said "I- I'm sorry. I was just going to-" she was suddenly flung on the couch, her hair covering her eyes.

Shadow looked down at her and replied gruffly "It's not your fault. Surprisingly, I'm the one who's wrong." she moved her hair away from her eyes and started to get up, before Shadow calmly told her "Sit, I'm not done yet."

She rose and started to walk away from him until he caught her by the back of her neck and crudely pushed her back on the couch with his eyes becoming dull. She stared at him in bewilderment, and whispered in his ear "I…I can't let you interfere with this." he sighed and replied "I know. I didn't hurt you, did I?" she looked at him and said "Fortunately, no." he hugged her and replied "Thank God, I didn't harm you." she nodded and smiled. The moon shone through as they went into a slumber wrapped in each other's embrace.

A/N: Yes, the ending may be a little out of character, but I'll fix this in the next chapter. Review please.


	16. The arrival

Day 15: Sunday

The last bolt was tightened as Amy and Sonic looked anxiously over Tails' shoulder. They looked at each other until Sonic exclaimed "Well, this thing isn't gonna press itself, so… let's fire this puppy up!" they cheered as the transporter shined brightly, and slowly dimmed. Amy raised an eyebrow and said "Maybe it didn't-" she yelped as the light reappeared and sucked them in its gravitational pull. They floated quietly through the space-time continuum, Sonic looked over at them and said "This doesn't seem as bad as I thought it would be." suddenly, they were rushed through at the speed of sound. They held their breath as they swam to Sandy's door, and knocked. After the door slightly opened they ran through gasping for breath, Sonic fell to the floor saying "Sweet, sweet air!" he looked up and saw Sandy looking at him perplexed.

He stood and smiled sheepishly, before being pushed out of the way by Amy, who ran towards Sandy and bear-hugged her. Sandy strained out the words "It's- nice to- see you too- Amy." she let her go after smiling broadly. Tails walked up to them and said "Sorry to interrupt, but where's Shadow?" Sandy smiled at the young fox and replied "He's inside..the..house. Oh, no." she turned towards the house and walked in with the others following. Sonic shook his head and signaled for Amy and Tails to follow him to the back of the house. They silently gasped as they saw Shadow pin Sandy on the wall, Sonic quickly covered Tails' eyes, Amy looked at him and whispered angrily "How come you don't kiss me like that?" he looked at her and replied "What?! I wouldn't dream of kissing _you_." her eyes flickered as she retorted "Sure, Sonic. You know you want to." he sighed and turned back to Shadow and Sandy's actions.

He looked back at Amy and said "Should we go in already?" she looked at him perplexed as she replied "Why?" he looked back in the window and said "Cause they're about to kill each other." she shoved past him and exclaimed "I swear it's like they have a bi-polar relation-" she yelped as Sonic pulled her back, saying "Do you want them to hear us?" she stuck his tongue out at him and walked to the door. Sonic crept to the door as Tails said "Sonic, can I look now?" he turned towards him and replied "Oh, uh yeah." Tails looked in the window as a brush came flying through, he soon heard Shadow yell "How many brushes do you even have?!" Tails rushed inside after Sonic. Shadow looked at them and let go of Sandy, he chuckled nervously and said "Hey, guys. So, why are you here?" they looked at one another and Sonic replied "We came to get you back, buddy." he looked at Sonic, then at Sandy, he said to them "To be honest, if the Chaos emerald didn't shatter, then I wouldn't have known Sandy would be in an arranged m-marriage." Amy looked down at Sandy's hand and saw the ring glisten, she squealed and pulled Sandy outside. Amy held Sandy by her shoulders and excitedly said "I can't believe he asked you and you said yes." she looked at the beaming hedgehog and replied "What are you talkin about? This ring isn't from Shadow, and why would it be?" Amy's smile grew bigger as she exclaimed "You two are perfect for each other. I mean sure you fight a lot, but you'll be a cute couple." Sandy sighed and sat on the bench, saying "Amy, I really need yawls help. I ain't gonna marry my ma's pick. I'd rather marry someone who cares and put up a good argument." Amy walked over to her and replied "You mean like-" she was quickly cut off by Sandy saying "It will never happen."

A/N: Chapter 16, finally. Anyway, I don't want to end this too soon because I've never written seventy chapters before, and I want to finish this.


	17. Plan one or something

Day 16: Monday

A/N: I will stop writing for a while until Fall break rolls around, but if I have time I shall write and I shall finish this, I SWEAR! Plus I own nothing, wish I did.

Sandy looked around the dark room disregarding waking up in the middle of the night. _'If this goes on any longer I'll never sleep again.' _she thought as she slid her hand across her face. She sighed and walked over to the closet, she pulled out a violin and looked back, making sure no one was awake. She walked outside to the back yard, opening a hatch, and crawling inside it.

She held it cautiously as she brought the bow over the strings, playing _'The Diary of Jane'_ by Breaking Benjamin. The sound vibrated off the walls of the cave and out into the tree, Amy sprung her eyes open at the magnificent sound. She looked around to see Sonic and Tails on the floor, both in fetal position. She crawled to the back door and closed it quietly behind her, she stood and tip-toed to the hatch, she peered inside and went further.

Sandy stopped as tears slid down her cheeks, she sunk to the floor and laid there in a daze. Amy looked at her and said "That was beautiful. When'd you learn how to play?" Sandy quickly snapped out of her daze and replied "I knew when I was little, ma and pa used to help. Did you really like it?" Amy nodded as she placed a hand on her shoulder. Sandy stood and cleared her throat, and said "To be honest, I hadn't played in a while, so it felt like old times again."

They heard a small rustle coming from the entrance of the dome, Sandy looked at Amy as they slowly approached the door. Sandy let out a small yelp as her mother walked in with a taser. She let out a laugh as she morphed to a shadow-like figure, the figure said to them "I can't believe you thought I was my sister. I should try this more often." Sandy looked at her and replied "Aunt Rosie, I thought you were my ma coming to force me to marry the biggest prick on earth." she slithered up to her and said "No, I just came to give you these." she held out a sword and cloak, Sandy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. She smiled and said "Sure, I'll join your clan only if I won't live in exile." Rosie looked at Amy and asked "Isn't this one of your friends?" Amy smiled and nodded.

Rosie shook her hand and turned to Sandy replying "Great, not everyone has to live in exile. Where's Shadow? I need to talk to him." Amy looked at Sandy and replied "He's in the lab…I'll kill him!" she rushed inside, fists tightened. A while later they both emerge from the tree, eyes blazing pure hatred for the other. Rosie looked at the both of them and said "Shadow, I need your help." she brought him behind the tree and whispered "I really need you to get Sandy out of this mess. She doesn't deserve to be passed off to such a greedy, uncaring brute." he smirked and replied "So do you want me to put him back in the hospital or end it." she said quickly "I just want you to make sure he stays away from her. I didn't want you kill him." he leaned against the tree and replied "Fine, but killing him would've been more effective."

She smiled and said "Thank you, master. Thank you." he glared at her and replied slowly "Don't. Call. Me. Master." she chuckled and went to tell Sandy. He stumbled as Sandy rushed and tackled him into a hug, he said knowing she wouldn't let go "Let me go or I won't help you." she quickly let him go and walked back inside.

A/N: Well, Shadow has a plan that I have to write. Tell me what you think it should be. Review please. :P


	18. Confusion and Plans

Day 17: Tuesday

A/N: Sorry if this was late, the power went out and I'm lazy. Onward with the story.

The sun rose with a pigment of pink behind it. Shadow looked down at her and nudged her side, he sighed as she laid still. He smirked and went behind her. Giving a swift pull on her tail, she yelped and writhed in pain, saying "What is wrong with you?! Let go, let go!" he chuckled and replied "That's how I woke Tails up one day, so I have no problem doing the same to you." Sandy growled and pounced on his back, he tried to pry her off, until they ran straight into Amy and Sonic. A few minutes later, they were all sitting in huddle, as Shadow explained "So after the priest says that, I'll need Amy and Tails to create a distraction. While Sonic takes care of the guards, I'll sneak in through the back." they all nodded in agreement.

Hours later the doorbell rung, Sandy growled as Calvin stood in the doorway an arrogant smirk on his face. She sighed and quickly punched him in jaw and said "I should've did that when you first came here, bastard." she walked back inside as Amy asked "Who was that?" Sandy held up her ring in disappointment, Amy nodded and looked back as Shadow walked over to the window. Sandy looked at him and said quickly "No. Don't you dare go outside." he smirked and replied "Too late, either he leaves or I kill him." after a second of silence, he chuckled and jumped out the window. Sandy snarled "Shadow, get back here!" he sighed ignoring her and continuing towards the door.

She rushed after him before jumping in front of the door, he scowled and said "Move, female."

She glared at him and shook her head. He sighed and pushed her out of the way, as she said "Shadow, leave him alone. Unfortunately, we need him for the plan."

He sighed and let go of the door. She looked at him and pulled out her script of the prophecy, and chanted in Russian " I seal this door with my blood, my fate, and my heart."

The door shined as they made their way back inside, Shadow looked back at the door and said to Sandy "You realize if he walks through that door he dies."

She replied, half-heartedly "I know you will, that's exactly why I'm not vouching for if you get arrested."

He smirked and said "How can they? I don't reside here."

She growled, responding "Shut up, Shadow." he rolled his eyes at her. Sonic later pulled Shadow outside and asked "Did you ask her yet?"

He looked at the blue look alike, and replied "It will never happen got that, Faker?"

Sonic smiled and said "Sure it won't, I guess we could wait until she's living with you."

Shadow looked at him angrily and asked "How did you- forget it I said nothing of the sort. Obviously whatever brain you have has gone soft."

Sonic sighed and thought _' Trust Shadow to avoid something that's clearly seen by everyone.' _he walked back inside and looked at Amy, who nodded and smiled, knowing that Shadow would avoid this conversation.

A/N: Yep, this is now coming along smoothly. Writer's block kind of got in way but luckily I'm back on track.


	19. Dreams of purple flowers and death

Day 18: Wednesday

I sighed as I laid in bed, I turned over and realized I couldn't move. _' I hate this stupid illness, why did He curse me like this? I'm not a bad person am I?' _my thoughts were interrupted by Amy walking in, she asked seeing my current state "Sandy, are you…okay?" I tried sitting up, but failed as I responded "No, I'm not. I can't move and it's all because of my accursed illness. Could you go see Spongebob for me, he has the medicine I need." she nodded, then asked "What illness do you have?"

I sighed and explained "It's like cancer except I don't need to stay in the hospital or lose any of my fur. The only problem is when this happens I can't move and half the time I faint. I actually had it when I was born." she looked at me concern plastered on her face. She walked out before going to my closet and grabbing my suit. I exhaled once I heard the door close, I let my eyes close seconds later.

(Sandy's dream)

_I walked down the aisle, birds chirping, I smiled holding Calvin's hands. The room turned into a black void as I uttered the words 'I do.' I felt his grip tighten on my arm, I still smiled as if nothing was wrong. He whispered darkly "Just you wait, dear. You'll be nothing, once I'm gone." _

_I laughed as he was joking, seconds later the room came back in swirling colors. His grip loosened as I looked behind me, I turned back towards him and he was laying there, looking around no one paid attention, no one came. It was as if they were wrapped in the wedding and couldn't break through. The black void returned as I saw Shadow standing near Calvin's body, he sauntered over to me and said "Sandra, come with me. I'll keep you safe."_

_I stepped back as he came closer and took my hand, the scene changed into a forest, except it was snowing. Still in my dress, he smiled and whispered "Marry me."_

_I cringed and replied, looking down "I can't. I'm sorry, but I just can't."_

_I heard him growl, suddenly I was jerked towards him. His breath hot and heavy. He started to laugh as the scene changed, at that he was gone. I found myself back at the altar. _

(End of Sandy's dream)

I snapped my eyes open as the needle was injected in my arm. I looked around noticing I was still laying down, I lifted my head to meet four pair of eyes. _'They stayed to watch over me, how sweet.' _I let out a chuckle as they smiled, excluding Shadow. I heard a voice whisper in my mind "I l-love you"

I weakly smiled knowing that it pained him just to think that, I soon felt a dark presence fall upon me. I nodded signaling I wanted to be left alone, but like always, Shadow would be stubborn to stay with me. The truth is I know he doesn't care, he just wants me well. So, I could fix the emerald and he could go back home, and forget I ever existed.

(Shadow's POV)

Once again, she's sick and again I have to wait to go home. _'But it feels like I don't want to go. Ugh, what is wrong with me?! No, no, this cannot happen, never will this happen. Someone tell me, why am I attached to this female?' _

I turned about to leave, until she called me. I walked to her bedside, she smiled at me. She asked "Why do you go through so much trouble just to keep people happy, when you aren't?"

I lifted her up so we made eye-contact, and answered "I made a vow to a friend of mine, and she wanted me to make people happy. Also, I've been through things that I don't even want to remember."

She nodded as her eyes drooped, I drew closer to her ear, and whispered "I'm just doing my job by helping you." as I said that I couldn't stand it anymore, she looked so helpless. I held her close and said "Don't worry, I'll help you."

She pulled away and replied "I don't need help. I can fix this by myself." I chuckled and gave her a light peck. Not a second later, Spongebob came in, yelling something about Sandy's mother. She pushed me away a little signifying I was too close, and asked "Spongebob, what in Sam hill are you talking about?"

He yelled "Sandy, your mom said something about Shadow and the wedding and hogs and ties." she looked at me and responded casually "Oh, Spongebob you and your sea critter talk. It's nothing I'm sure."

Sonic came in and butted in "The sponge is right. I just saw her coming this way with rope."

Sandy hopped up and pulled a lever, which caused the dome to be surrounded by metal. I sighed and stood, while saying "That's not possible, Faker. Besides, she can't get in now." hearing the door rattle all six of us looked out the window, seeing Sandy's mother I read her energy wave, she's livid. Seeing Sandy hide behind me, I groaned and picked her up, much to everyone's surprise. She asked once I put her down "Shadow, what are you doin'?" I smirked and shook my head.

She crossed her arms and said "Don't do anything stupid, hear me?" I rolled my eyes in response. Walking outside, I opened the door as Spongebob came running after me. I looked her dead in the eye and said "She's not going to marry him." she growled and replied "Who are you to tell my daughter who she can and can't marry. Honestly, she shouldn't be anywhere near your kind. Or his for that matter." she pointed to Spongebob, who shrunk.

I sighed and said "If you replay that little tape of yours, you'll see how that brutish bastard treats your offspring." at that she huffed and said darkly "You will not keep my daughter away from the right guy."

I smirked and replied lowly "I'm keeping her from making the biggest mistake of her life." she threw a punch at me and missed, I knew fighting back wouldn't be the best option. I watched her leave, practically livid myself. The things I do for people nowadays.

(End of Shadow's POV)

Sandy sat in bed that night wondering how she could tell them what she dreamed of earlier. Putting her head on the pillow she stared at the wall, until she felt her cover shift. She turned to see Shadow lying there, she said "Shadow, I really don't want you in here right now. Besides, _you're _supposed to be sleeping on the couch, not in my bed…Okay, I know that ain't come out right, but leave." he looked at her and stroked her fur, saying "Aw, I thought you wanted me in here, I thought you liked me." he was met with silence, as Sandy was dozing off. He sighed and brought her closer to him, he realized she was abnormally cold, he nuzzled his head in the crook of her neck, his breath going across her neck. He saw her smile and burrow into his fur, he would remember her scent, the smell of cinnamon.

A/N: Okay, I may have ventured off in Sandy's dream, and I made Shadow out of character at the end, but I would really love your opinion on this chapter.


	20. Research and a bucket of Holy water

**Day 19: Thursday**

Sandy awoke sighing contently, before looking down and frowning a little. She soon heard the bed creak as Shadow ran his hand through his quills, she sighed and said "Get out." he turned and stood, he walked over to her and kissed her, adding a little tongue for good measure. He soon felt himself being sprayed with water, he sniffed his fur and asked astonished "What is that?"

She sprayed him once more and replied "Holy water." he cringed and hissed at the bottle, which was abruptly stopped by being sprayed. He growled as he stumbled into the hall, then yelled "Who keeps Holy water on their nightstand?!" Amy looked at them and chuckled as they argued, resulting as Shadow was sprayed an infinite amount of times. Sandy growled as Shadow picked her up, she said angrily "Shadow, if y'all don't put me I'm gonna-" she cut her sentence short as she clamped her teeth down on his shoulder.

Shadow in response jostled her over his back, Sandy growled and began to thrash in attempt to set herself free of his grip. _' For someone who's so small, he sure is strong.' _she continued thrashing until Shadow yanked her tail. She cried out in pain and doused him with Holy water, making him drop her and snarl. He shook himself dry, which made Sonic cry in terror at the splashes that got on his feet. They stared at each other, anger visible in their eyes. Shadow looked back at Sonic, who was shaking from the water on the floor, he chuckled. Sandy looked at him then at Sonic and laughed at the shaken speedster. Sonic said to them "What? Water's evil! Evil I tells ya!"

Tails put his hand on his shoulder and replied "Sonic, no it's not." Amy laughed as Sonic grumbled and tried to get his shoes dry. He looked at them all and started to laugh. They all knew of his phobia of water, but they didn't think it was this serious for him to shriek in terror. Sandy stood, cleared her throat, and tried not to laugh. She went to the lab with Shadow in tow, typed in the pass code, and said "I wanted you out of my room because I needed to show y'all the emerald, and I wanted to see your reaction to Holy water. So far, it turned out pretty well."

Shadow said nothing in response, as he picked up the emerald. Sandy looked at the remaining shards, and groaned. She knew fixing one emerald wouldn't be that hard, but if you add Shadow of course it'll take two months and ten days to fix it. She soon said to him "Shadow, you would have to be the worst, coldest person I've ever met. It takes a lot to block your emotions doesn't it?"

He put the emerald back in the tray, turned to her, and replied "Yes, it does take effort to block out inferior emotions, but it doesn't mean I can't hurt." he continued "Why'd you ask me that anyway?" she walked out and replied "Let's just say I'm doing my research."

He closed the door behind them and muttered "As if, female. I'm hard to figure out, so it's best you give up now."

A/N: What type of research is Sandy talking about? Well, I'll tell you in the next chapter.


	21. Music has it's own weapon

Day 20: Friday

Sandy woke up in the middle of the night, and went to her closet. Grabbing her violin, she went to her hatch. Shadow heard her move and followed her outside, seeing her back turned he looked at the sheet music. He thought _' I had no idea she liked Breaking Benjamin. I might as well supply her with new sheet music.' _at that he grabbed the sheet music that read "So cold by Breaking Benjamin." he placed it on the stand as she walked over to it and he hid in a nearby corner. As she played, his heart melted as the magnificent sound coming for the instrument, he couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out and sung "You're so cold, keep your hand in mine. Show me how defenseless you really are. Satisfied and empty inside. Well, that's alright let's give this another try. It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's all-right."

She turned a little shocked at the volume and smoothness his voice produced as he sung. She took a step back, before saying "What are y'all doin' here?! I-I thought I was alone." she continued now angered "Shadow, I want you to out of here, right now!" he ignored her as he replied "Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight. Hold on."

She stopped and looked at him and said "Wait, how do you go from 'So cold' to 'Dance with the devil'?" he smirked and replied "I see you know your Breaking Benjamin."

She nodded and smiled, he sat down, lit a cigar, then said "Smart girl. I had no idea you listened to rock." she looked at him, replying "I still want outta here. Don't think just by changin' the subject, you can stay."

Throwing the cigar the floor, he retorted "What made you think I, of all people, would what to come here. Let alone be stuck here." Sandy glared at him, saying "It would've been better if Amy came, instead of you." she then muttered something in Russian. He growled and said "Funny you should say that. I didn't want to give you the letters in the first place, how cruel fate can be."

She growled and yelled "That would've been the best decision _you've _ever made! I would've been just fine without y'all!" he rolled his eyes and replied before leaving "You should be lucky, I care." she felt her anger still festering inside her, she punched the wall creating a dent in it. She muttered "Lucky he should care, my tail. As I said I don't need anyone to fix my problems." she sat down and looked at her violin, saying "This is your fault. If Ma hadn't bought me this thing I wouldn't have gotten so good at it." she sighed and curled up into a ball.

She groaned and covered her face with her tail, she thought _' Now, wish my illness would come due the stress I've been under. I can't believe I have to put up with him for fifty-two days.' _she laid there still fuming. Hours later she fell asleep and let her worries melt into her subconscious.

A/N: Well, how many people think these two can go 52 days without trying to kill each other?

Shadow: I hate you so much.

Me: Hey, at least I kept you in character.

S: Love is for the weak. Hey humans, try spelling 'love' backwards. It's true.

Me: Shadow, I will tell you this once. Get out of my fiction or I'll put you back in suspended animation.

S: No, it's a cold and dark place in there.

Me: Don't you like thing cold and dark?

S: Not if they're filled with cute little bunnies cuddling up to you. It's sickening.

Me: I own nothing, the songs belong to that wonderful band Breaking Benjamin


	22. Never mess with a hedgehog with a gun

Day 21: Saturday

Sandy awoke to the sun filtering through the hatch. She stretched and climbed up before stopping as she pulled down, after the dust cleared she was immediately met with glowing brown eyes, she grabbed a bow and arrow aiming it at his shoulder, she released. Calvin emitted a howl of pain as it shot through his shoulder. Sandy stifled a laugh, she climbed up and locked the hatch behind her. Walking inside she saw Amy waiting for her, she said "Sandy, you're mom called. She was wondering where your fiancé was."

She replied with a smile on her face "Y'all don't need to worry 'bout that. I have it taken care of." Amy shrugged and turned to wake up Sonic, who was mumbling something about chilidogs and Eggman. Seeing him jolt awake Sandy quickly left, making her way to her room she groaned knowing Shadow was there. Opening the door, she pushed him back in and said "Calvin's here. I locked him in the hatch, and I left my violin in there. Who knows what that thistle is doin' to my poor thing?!"

He sighed and loaded his spare gun, in case of emergencies. Walking over to the hatch, he opened it to see Calvin wounded. He sneered "How pathetic of you, and here I thought you'd put up a fight."

He bent down towards the arm-bloodied squirrel and poked his arm. Making Calvin wince and pull himself out of the hatch, Shadow smirked while backing up to let him out. Calvin stood defiantly before rushing towards the immortal hedgehog, Shadow dodged this attack and shot near his foot making Calvin yelp. Sandy quickly grabbed her violin, and sat while watching them fight. Shadow said, while firing the bullets near Calvin's torso "Dance, puppet, dance!"

After Calvin ran out in fear, tail betwixt his legs, Shadow sat next to Sandy before saying "I don't see why you didn't join in. It was fun while it lasted."

She stared at him, before replying "Did you just say the word 'fun'? That's it were taking you to the hospital." she stood and started pushing Shadow towards the door, unfortunately she fell as Shadow put his weight on her arms. She sighed, got up and headed for the lab. Fusing the last remains, she yelled in triumph, walking back outside she gave the emerald to Shadow.

He stood and said "Chaos…CONTROL!" the emerald flashed brightly as Sonic, Tails, and Amy ran out of the tree. The emerald stopped glowing as Shadow fell to the ground with a soft thud. They looked at one another and groaned, knowing Sandy would have to take the emerald apart and refuse it. Tails offered to help, but Sandy kindly declined with a weary look visible in her eyes.

A/N: 51 chapters left, people. I am so excited for all of us. Hopefully no one would disturb this author's note. Anyway, I would like to thank Triteia624 for her support and review.


	23. Pest control

Day 22: Sunday

Shadow slowly opened his eyes, seeing himself outside of Sandy's door, he muttered "I might not remember when or how, but she'll want me back. Especially, because of yesterday." he put his ear to the door only to have it shattered by Amy and Sandy's scream, obviously Amy snuck past him and waited for her wake up. He heard Sandy say something in Russian, he thought _' Stupid Russians.' _he stepped back as the door opened, he chuckled seeing them both with sheepish expressions.

They sighed and walked past him, Amy said "Are you sure, he said he cared?" Sandy looked at the pink hedgehog replying "Yes, he said it two days ago." Amy smiled as they walked out of the tree. Sandy frowned and said "No, I know that smile. I've told you before it will never happen."

Sitting down, Amy gave no reply as her smile grew broader. Sandy growled saying angrily "Listen, there ain't no way it'll happen so quit yer smiling and such." Amy giggled at her friend's outburst.

Seconds later, Spongebob walked in with his karate gear on, he lunged at Sandy emitting a battle cry. Sandy reached behind her and flipped him on his back, he laughed. Amy looked at the porous sponge and said "Hey, S-Spongebob. Yeah, Spongebob." he shook her hand while replying "Hey, Amy. Sandy, this came in the mail for you."

She took the letter from him, before saying "Spongebob, what'd I say 'bout going through my mail." he looked at her blankly, replying "Um, to never to it again." she nodded.

She looked at the letter and opened it with excitement. Sonic, Tails, and Shadow came out seconds later. It said in Russian 'She who wears the mark of monarchies will open the portal to their souls. Those who accompany will surely die.' they looked over her shoulder as she translated it. Spongebob said in curiosity "What does that mean?"

Shadow replied "It means, uh, it means…fine I have no clue what it means either." Sandy looked at the two and answered "Oh, brother. It means someone has the mark of a Russian noble, he or she also has the ability to look inside the monarchies' soul. Those who have no connection will be sucked in and die as the body disappears in a cloud of ash."

They looked at her in astonishment, she crossed her arms and said "What? I know my Russian history and riddles." Shadow muttered "Stupid Russian Jew." Sandy retorted "At least my ancestors never committed genocide or started World War two."

He growled baring his fangs, as Rosie came between them. Spongebob let out a shriek and hid behind Sandy. He said fearfully "W-what is that thing?"

Rosie looked at the sponge and replied "I, sir, am no thing. I'm her aunt and an outcast."

Spongebob chuckled and blushed from embarrassment. They all looked as the door opened, seeing Patrick there they all groaned. He said "Hey, Sandy. Hey, Mr. robber." he looked at Shadow as he walked over them. Shadow replied angrily "Look, stupid. I'm not a robber, got it?!"

Patrick smiled stupidly and retorted "Then why are you dressed in black?" he earned a low growl from Shadow, who was about to wrap his hands around Patrick's fat neck. Sandy kicked him away from the pink moron, and turned back to Rosie saying "I just got this piece, so is there any reason why you came?"

Rosie replied "Yes, I came because we need both of you to get rid of a few pests."

A/N: Well, what type of pests is Rosie talking about, we'll find out next time. Review please.


	24. Pocky?

Day 23: Monday

Shadow sat outside on one of the tree's branches, contemplating over his emotions about his hostess. He thought _'Do I really like her, no matter how infuriating she can be? No, we said it ourselves it will never happen.' _he stared at the moon as it illuminated the tree. Shadow walked back in after an hour of his emotions battle. He looked at Sonic, who was mumbling something about teamwork, he snickered at the blue blur's words. Making his way to Sandy's door, he gently tried to open it only to find it locked. Sighing, he sat outside it and waited for the sun to rise. Sandy opened her door as Shadow stood, she said "What are y'all doing outside my door at eleven am?"

He grinned and replied "I- would you play something with me?" she blushed slightly and nodded. He held up a box that read 'Pocky' she looked at him and said "Wha-Where'd you get that?" he cleared his throat and responded "At the market. The rules are simple."

Sandy nodded in agreement and looked him in his eyes as she put the other end between her teeth. Nibbling on it until the middle was left they stopped only inches away from each other. Their eyes shined in determination, quickly gaining the upper hand, Shadow closed the gap available. Sandy's eyes widened in surprise at the abrupt and forceful kiss, he released her lips and said "I don't understand why you're so cold."

She smiled and replied "You're no different." he sighed and said "We are nothing of the same." stepping forward she said nothing. She let out a yelp as he engulfed her mouth once more, Amy walked in and stopped she quickly left and came back with a camera. Sonic ran up to her and asked "Amy, what are you doing?"

She signaled him to be quiet and replied "Shadow decided to play a game of Pocky with Sandy, I'm just taping the results. You don't think the fan girls will be mad if I put this on You tube?" he chuckled and scratched his quills. Minutes later, they let each other go, saying "This never happened, and never will."

Amy smiled and turned the camera off as they went their separate ways, Amy giggled and turned to leave until she heard Sandy call her. She looked back and smiled sheepishly, before running to Sandy's computer. Rosie appeared before them and said "Both of you, let's go."

They looked at each other and reluctantly went with her. Sandy sighed and soon heard Shadow groan in despair. She said nothing as the three of them made their way to a cave like structure. Sandy entered her new state with haste and looked around as a bat flew over them. Suddenly, they heard something growl. Shadow peered into the darkness and said "This is no pest. It's an acquaintance of mine. Well, might as well kill it now."

Sandy nodded and pointed an arrow at it as it lunged out at them. Shooting her arrow, hitting it's neck it screeched and screamed as Shadow fired a Chaos spear at it. After, they made their way back to the tree half bruised, Amy smiled at seeing them. Shadow rolled his eyes at her, Sandy sighed and walked into the lab.

A/N: Don't know what the next chapter's gonna be, but I will write a new fanfic called 'Amy's pocky.'


	25. Accursed wedding

Day 24: Tuesday

A/N: Sorry I've been away from this for so long, writer's block and school happened. So, I am officially back on this story, and I will try to update at any given chance.

_Sandy's POV_

I stared at the glittering moon and its great beauty; I knew I wouldn't get much sleep seeing the weddin' is only two days away. I rolled my eyes as they rested on Shadow's dark form, if he would only learn to listen. After the many times I've told him not to sleep in here, and after my efforts to keep him out, he's still here. Now that I think about it, our alliance is like when SpongeBob dated that crabby patty, it doesn't seem right to others. Yet, it doesn't seem right to us, as if it's immoral.

What am I sayin'? It's okay if we have a friendship like this, after all we said it ourselves, and we would never let _that_ happen to us. I yawned and fell asleep seconds later, by the time I woke up, Shadow was gone and I heard running water along with, dare I say it, singing. I knew it wasn't Amy because she took one earlier, and it certainly couldn't have been Sonic for his fear of water. So, my only two guesses were Tails and Shadow, I slid out of bed and put my ear to the door. I guess I was wrong it _isn't _Shadow in the shower; with my ear still to the door I heard "Hey, Esp is anyone still in the room?"

I jumped a little at hearing an even voice behind me, I whirled around, saying "Espio, don't scare me like that. Why're you two here anyway?"

He smiled lightly, replying "Good morning, Sandy. Vector and I were only stopping by to let you know we'll inform you if Calvin comes here, when you're busy. So, what's the story with you and Shadow?"

I sighed and slammed my fist against my bathroom door, signaling Vector to get out, apparently it worked once I was engulfed an in embrace by the crocodile himself. I took in a deep breath of air as Vector let go, I turned to them and said "Thank y'all for your concern, but- wait, what story between me an' Shadow?"

They looked at each other, then back at me, before Espio explained "Well, Amy told us you two were planning on eloping, and it spread throughout Mobius ending in the green zone hill."

I frowned and ripped the door open, much to Vector and Espio's surprise, I burst towards Amy in a fit of rage, saying "Amy, what did you do?"

She smiled sheepishly at me, replying "I, uh, I told Sally about you and Shadow, but don't worry I'll just delete the video."

My anger simmered as my expression changed, I lowered my voice, saying "If anything like that happens again, I'm holding you responsible."

She nodded her head vigorously in response, a smile flashed on my face. Turning around, I headed back to my room to finally take a shower, pushing Espio and Vector out in the process. After a twenty minute shower, I was met with eyes that resembled my own, I said "Ma, what are you doin' here?"

She grabbed my arm and started to drag me outside, replying "Well, we don't want you to be late for your own weddin' now would we?"

I grabbed the leg of the table, protesting "I ain't planning on marrying an unintelligent, worthless idiot like him."

She let me go and stalked over to me, saying "Sandy, if you want our line to continue, you have to elope."

I looked at her, bewilderment filling my eyes. I tried to stand, but was brought down by my illness, lucky for me, somehow Shadow caught me before I fell flat on my back. I smiled while looking at my ma; she glared at me, saying "You wouldn't dare."

I nodded and linked my arm with Shadow's to stand, I finally replied "Actually, yeah. I would, after all we are opposites."

Shadow let me go after I had the ability to stand on my own. I walked over to her and held the ring in front of my face before taking it off. She folded her arms, and as she turned to leave I smiled. Seconds later, my brother showed up to tell me the weddin' was moved to tomorrow. I ended up punching a door in frustration, as for Shadow he nearly uprooted the tree. Half the time I'm lucky for sedatives.

Seeing the moon, we retired to bed early. Once I was cocooned in my covers, the door opened, Vector and Espio were standing there. Espio stepped forward and said "Sandy, under the circumstances, could we stay here until tomorrow."

I sat up and responded "I already have enough people here as it is, I..."

I cut myself off and nodded, after all southern hospitality has no limits. I sighed and closed my eyes, before feeling my bed shift, turning over I said "No, Shadow. You ain't sleepin' in here tonight."

I felt his breath on my shoulder, his scent finding its way to my nose, he smirked and replied "Truth be told, I gave the couch to Tails, so that's where this comes from."

I groaned, saying "Fine, y'all can sleep in here, but if anything is wrong when I wake up, I'll hogtie you and put you on a train to Pennsylvania."

I felt Shadow's arm encircle me, as Vector said "Aw, it's true. They _are _the cutest love/hate couple."

I growled and fell asleep minutes later.

A/N: So glad to be back on this. Sorry I had to make you guys wait. So, I don't know what I'm going to do for the wedding, but I guarantee it will be written well. Review please?


	26. Helping fate

Day 25: Wednesday

A/N: Once again, good to be back. I'm currently sick, but that will not stop me from finishing this. Also, I'd like to welcome 16carkim to Fan fiction.

_Shadow's POV_

"Aw, they really are cute when they sleep."

"I know. I told Sandy they'd be the perfect couple."

"Should we wake them up?"

I heard and recognized the voices emitting near me. I guessed it was Amy, Vector, and Faker, obviously I was right once I opened my eyes and looked at them. I lifted myself up and looked down, my face contorted in surprise and slight bewilderment at seeing Sandy beneath me; I slowly crawled off the bed and turned to them. I said to them "That never happened; we were never lying next to each other."

I stiffened at hearing Sandy stir, Faker smiled and told me to turn around. I looked out the corner of my eye, and turned halfway, waving at her. She hopped out of bed and slapped me, luckily it didn't hurt much. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room to see Tails and Espio sitting on the couch, realization hit me as I let out a yelp and ran back into the room. I yelled "I completely forgot!"

Sandy looked at me with a frantic expression in the same level of voice; she replied "Today's the weddin'!"

I waited outside for Amy and Sandy to come out, somehow they talked me into wearing a suit. I leaned off the door as the knob twisted; I turned to them and backed away. To my surprise, Sandy was wearing a dress, strapless, and fading to black near the end of the skirt. Her hair in slight waves, apparently I had no idea I was staring until Vector put his hand on my shoulder. I cleared my throat, and said "You look very nice."

Her face lit up, as she replied "Thank you, Shadow. Sorry fer slappin' you earlier, I was just a little upset when I noticed you didn't leave yesterday."

I looked behind me, and saw Sonic giving me a thumb up. My face scrunched in anger and I waved him off. I turned back to her and nodded, not really paying attention to her next words. I sighed and pointed to the limousine pulling up in front of the dome; I watched her leave planning to catch the bus to Texas seeing I couldn't use Chaos control. Once Tails, Amy, Faker, and I boarded the bus, it was only a few minutes until we reached Texas. As Tails and Amy took the guards at the front, with Sonic taking the two in the back, I jumped on top of the church and started to ring the bell at hearing Calvin say 'I do' .

During the diversion, I watched them become shocked like frightened mice before landing in the window with Sandy over my shoulder, protesting for me to not hold her like a tied calf. I chuckled and leaped out, landing in the limo. I turned to driver only find it was Rosie; I said to her "You sneaky, shadow."

She smiled and winked at us; I looked at Amy, Tails, and Faker who had a triumphant expression on their faces. I smirked and unconsciously put my arm around Sandy, who in turn blushed. I thought watching Calvin and her mother rush after us _'At least we didn't kiss in the church.' _ I chuckled watching them run after us. Sandy turned to me, asking "Just a minute, if we're leaving, then where the heck are we go…"

I rolled my eyes and cut her off by cupping her face in my hand, saying in her ear "We'll think about it when we reach that point."

She blushed lightly as I reclined back to see Amy happier than usual and Faker snickering, Tails gave off a soft smile. I said after a few moments of silence "If we can't find somewhere secluded to stay, we might have to go back to the tree."

Sandy sat up, replying "We could just stay at Squid's. I don't think he'd mind much and they don't know where he lives."

I chuckled and patted her back, saying "Smart, nice dress."

I noticed her face contort into anger, as she said through clenched teeth "I hate wearing dresses, I don't know why they forced me to wear this stupid thing."

She folded her arms, as Amy said "I think it looks great on you, Sandy. Besides I like seeing you wear dresses, what's so bad about it anyway?"

She glared at her, replying "I just don't like wearing 'em because if you can't see my tail, then you have no idea what I might do. Plus they…show my c-curves."

I had to admit, I did like seeing her wear that dress earlier, but now in a medieval like wedding dress she looked more appealing than ever. The limo stopped and we didn't realize we were already in Bikini Bottom. Somehow, we slipped our helmets on before going under. We stepped out and I finally got a good look at her. I thought trying not to watch her walk to the squid's door _'Crap, I guess she does have curves, no, I will not think of _her _that way. Besides it looks like I'll have to wait, seeing she isn't ready for commitment.' _ I followed them to Squidward's door as Sandy knocked; he opened it with a displeasing attitude thinking it was SpongeBob.

Entering his home, I glanced at Sandy as she went in the back, more than likely to take the dress off. I blushed at the sudden conclusion I imagined, Sonic smiled at my expression catching what I was thinking about. I glared at him silently telling him not to say a word. Sandy walked out wearing jeans and a shirt much to my relief. She sat beside me, saying "You're lucky ya know that. If it hadn't been for y'all I surely wouldn't know what would've happened."

I abruptly stood up, with Sandy immediately catching on; she said "Don't go back to the house."

I looked at her, stuffing my hands in my pockets, and left saying "I don't know what you're worrying about, I'll be back."

I continued walking until she tackled me, resulting in both of us on the floor. I pinned her down with a look of resentment crossing my face. She pushed me off her and said "I ain't worried 'bout you, I'm only worried about the house."

I stood and walked past her heading towards the tree, despite her running after me. I turned towards her, grabbing her shoulder and fling her back to Squidward's door. Unfortunately, she came back unfazed, leading me to be stuck with her. Reaching her home, we entered and saw Espio, Vector, and SpongeBob playing cards. It was clear to us that her mother and Calvin hadn't come yet, or they were on their way.

SpongeBob was the first one to greet us, in his always cheery mood. Sandy walked past us to get the emerald; I grew slightly satisfied with wearing a suit except now it's wet. I sighed and followed her, detouring to the bathroom. Stepping out with only the jacket and undershirt on, I put the clothes in a laundry basket and shrugged the jacket off. I turned to see Sandy with emerald along with the shards, the only thing out of place was her massively blushing. Raising an eyebrow at her action, I stepped over to her, saying "I'm not bothering you, am I?"

She gulped, replying "Yes, you're too close and…"

She stopped and took another step away from me, causing me to smirk. I got closer to her looking out the corner of my eye, to my surprise Calvin along with her mother were walking in. I let out a small chuckle and kissed her only to spite them. After our simple exchange of DNA, I looked at them with a smile flashing across my face for a few seconds. Picking her up, I jumped out the window and ran back to Squidward's.

Amy looked at both of us, then squealed noticing our expressions. Seeing the sun set, I said to them "Well, we may have to stay here for a while seeing her mother and that unqualified nuisance are at the tree, and aren't planning to leave."

Squidward looked at me, replying "No, no, no, no. This is a house of art and privacy, not a hideout for you people."

I towered over him, resulting in him saying "But you can stay here as long as you need to."

Amy and Tails took the couch, while Sonic took the floor, Sandy and I slept in Squidward's art room for the night, seeing he wasn't planning to give up his own bed. I laid there a few feet away from her and she worked on the emerald. After an hour or so she fell asleep, leading me to place her on the opposite side of where I was, knowing she wasn't all that comfortable with being close to people while sleeping.

A/N: I have been procrastinating so much! Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I did when writing it. Review please.


	27. Unnoticed truth

Day 26: Thursday

A/N: So I would love to welcome my new reader Evalon Xia even though she doesn't have an account. Without further delay on with the story I really need to finish.

_Sandy's POV_

I sighed and shield my eyes from the morning sun. Looking to my right, I was met with discarded covers and Squidward's wall. I was a little caught off guard at knowing Shadow was up before me. Getting up, I heard voices. Obviously it was my ma; more than likely looking for me and saying Shadow kidnapped me. I heard Squidward reply that I wasn't here and that he had to go to work, no matter how much he hated it. After hearing the door close, I walked out making my way to the bathroom only to almost run into Amy. I stepped back, replying "Sorry, Amy. I didn't see you there."

She smiled, saying, "It's fine, Sandy. I wanted to ask you, would you be happy if you eloped with Shadow?"

My smile fell at her question. Nonetheless, I answered. "Amy, we've been over this, Shadow an' I elopin' ain't ever going to happen."

She smiled despite my efforts to make her realize Shadow an' I will never be a couple. I walked away from her noticing my smell. I sighed and stepped in the shower, closing my eyes I chuckled inwardly at Amy's persistence. My thoughts went to Shadow for a while, speaking of which I haven't seen him after I woke up. I smiled and open my eyes, only to find myself on the bathroom floor. I groaned, got up, dried myself and got dressed. Walking out into the living room, I jumped at seeing Shadow in front of me, apparently coming from out of nowhere. He sighed at my reaction, and he gave me my violin. I smiled, saying, "Thanks, Shadow. I can't believe you would get this for me, but how'd you know I'd want it?"

He didn't respond for a moment, he smirked replying, "I just guessed, after all you are pretty attached to it."

My smile grew as I hugged him, letting him go; I pecked him on his cheek. I later asked "So they ain't give you any trouble?"

Smirking, he replied, "Heh, I think they're trying their best. As you can see it ain't worki-…This whole time spent around you, I picked up your damn accent."

I giggled at seeing him scowl, he let out a small sigh, saying "It's not like I did it to impress you, besides it'd be better if you lost that accent. No matter how cute…"

He stopped his sentence short at seeing me grin, as I replied "So now, my accent is cute, huh?"

I smiled at watching him blush in embarrassment; he turned away from me, saying "I never said that, you're delusional."

I leaned over him, replying lowly, "Sure, keep telling yourself that."

He gave me a devilish smirk, which actually looked sort of cute; with the same smirk he took my hand and lightly kissed it. Realizing that I was blushing by his action, I pulled my hand away from him. In response, he pulled me towards him, resulting in me lying on him. I stayed still at hearing him chuckle, looking up at him, I smiled as his eyes flickered in hidden bliss. Laying my head back down, I sighed at hearing his heartbeat, oddly I wanted nothin' more then to just lay here. Concentrating on Shadow's heartbeat and breathing, I closed my eyes for a minute.

Waking up, I smiled at seeing Shadow still there. I noticed both his arms were wrapped around me, more than likely in a protective gesture. I giggled as he shivered unexpectedly from me running my fingers through his chest hair. After a moment of silence, I said "Thanks, Shadow."

Looking down at me, he only nodded in response. My eyes widened at hearing the jingling of keys, abruptly getting off Shadow, I straightened my shirt out. I gasped as Shadow pulled me closer to him, without me even realizing he stood up. He smirked at my reaction, and gently crashed his lips into mine. I was a bit surprised at myself for allowing his tongue into my mouth, yet it felt right in a way.

"EW, you know when I walked into my own home I didn't expect to see two mammals kissing in my living room!" looking at Squidward, we quickly separated ourselves.

I replied "Sorry, Squidward. You can blame mister 'I'll risk my life for some girl' here."

Squidward pursed his lips in slight irritation, and briskly walked away from us muttering something. I smiled at Shadow, who sighed. Seconds later, I was pinned to the floor with my hands above my head, looking directly in my eyes, Shadow whispered "I didn't risk my life for you, what I did was only a gesture of kindness nothing more."

I tried squirming out of his grip, but my efforts were futile. I looked away from him, trying to hide my blush. "Shadow, you're too close." I replied still looking away from him. Closing my eyes, I heard him sigh, and I felt his weight lift off me. I sat up, glaring at him before saying "You didn't have ta pin me to the floor to tell me that, jerk."

He chuckled and pulled me up; I growled and punched his chest. It felt satisfying, even if he wasn't affected by it. I glanced out the window to see the sky turn a purple-orange color, turning to Shadow, I suggested "You should probably go take a shower, it is gettin' late. Night, Shadow."

I didn't get a reply as I made my way upstairs to Squid's art room; I got stopped by Sonic saying "Hey, Sandy. Do you think Shadow will ask you out sometime later?"

I pouted at his question, then answered "No, Sonic, Shadow knows as well as I do that we will never go out."

He smiled and walked away, more than likely thinking the same thing as Amy. I sighed and laid on the floor with the cover provided up to my neck. Minutes later, light shined in on me, I sat up a little to see Shadow. I hid my blush from staring at his half drenched upper body by pulling the cover over my head. I whimpered lightly at feeling myself being picked up, obviously Shadow knew I wasn't comfortable with people sleeping next to me.

Finally able to sleep, I closed my eyes and snuggled with the cover. I guess today wasn't so bad.

A/N: I know I've been procrastinating a little, but I'd like to thank Evalon Xia for helping me while I had a stop in ideas. Anyway, happy April fools you guys. I might have to change the rating to T, frankly I'm not sure. Review please.


	28. Confrontation

Day 27: Friday

A/N: Well, I'm willing to try and finish two chapters today, If not ugh.

_Shadow's POV_

I lightly groaned while clearing my eyes of grog, seeing the morning sun. I looked to the opposite wall to see Sandy still asleep; I wrote a notice to her saying I'll be gone just to not have a repeat of yesterday. Walking out of the room, and closing it lightly to not wake her up; I made my way into the living room. I held my breath at seeing Faker and Amy up also, they ushered me over to them. I sat down careful to not step on Tails, I said "Alright, what is it?"

They smiled at me, as Amy replied "After your incident with Sandy yesterday, we thought it'd be best if you two started living together."

I sat up, nearly yelling "No, you two are out of your minds if you think that'll happen!"

Sonic chuckled and retorted "It's actually quite obvious that you two are able to live under one roof."

I left almost slamming the door behind me, making my way to the Tree dome, I was a bit surprised at seeing Calvin tied to a chair. I looked at Espio and Vector, asking "Did you two do this?"

The smiled lightly, with Vector replying "Yeah, Esp was the one who tied 'em up though."

I noticed Sandy's mother trying to untie him, she sighed and said "You're back, how nice."

I caught the sarcasm in her sentence, and didn't bother to retaliate. I've been in one too many fights with a female, and I'm not going through it twice. I replied "I figured Sandy would be worried about you. Not so much him, but mainly you."

In response I got a nod with a grunt, also unwanted muffled talking from a brutish bastard. _'If only I could put him back in the hospital, maybe a casket.' _ I thought while glaring at him. Sandy's mother stood, and said "Course she'd care 'bout me. I am her ma ain't I?"

I nodded then left, leaving Calvin in his chair as he yelled something. As soon as I walked in the squid's home, I was tackled by a brown blur, who is currently sitting on my stomach. I looked at Sandy saying "At least I left you a note this time, how could you possibly be mad?"

Her glare intensified when she replied "You could've told me you were going to talk to them."

I stood making her fall to the floor; she sprung back up in an instant and looked at me. I shrugged and walked away seeing the sun set. A few minutes later, Amy and Faker came asking "You sure you two wouldn't be able to live together?"

I frowned and pinched the bridge of my nose, replying "Yes, we will not live together even if our lives depended on it."

They nodded and left, I knew they'd still think the same thing, no matter how much we deny it. Walking into the art room, I went on my side and pulled the cover up to my shoulders. Hopefully, they won't do the same thing tomorrow.

A/N: I'm sorry this is short it's past twelve and I need my sleep. So working on the next chapter tomorrow.


	29. The raven

Day 28: Saturday

Waking up and looking to her left, and not seeing a black and red mound of fur. She sighed and nearly yelled at seeing Amy in the room. She regained her posture, and said "Amy, were you watching me?"

Amy nodded, replying "Shadow told me to tell you he had to get something."

"What was it?" Sandy asked.

"I don't know."

A groan escaped her lips. _'That idiot has a lot of explaining to do.'_

_(Tree dome)_

"You're going through my daughter's underwear, why?" Jodi asked with a hint of malice.

"She can't wear the same pair over, now can she?" Shadow replied continuing to rifle through the drawer.

"It'd be better if she didn't wear any." Calvin said to clear the coming silence, which resulted in him getting slapped and his neck almost snapped.

"You pervert." Shadow replied to his statement.

He quickly replied "You don't see me going through a woman's drawer."

"You want me to blow brains out, cause that's what it sounds like?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Jodi sighed and asked "If you don't have pockets then how are you going to carry them?"

He looked at her, down at the underwear in his arm, and back at her replying "Sandy did give me your husband's old suit, so I could just put the pants on. I still don't see how she managed to persuade me to wear them?"

She frowned, saying "Why did you come here in the first place?"

He turned to leave, and looked back stating "We're friends and I was bringing her letters, but the emerald shattered."

"As if you guys are friends, it's obvious you two are more than that." Vector said leaning in the doorway. They looked at him, slightly wondering when he intervened in such a manner.

Shadow folded his arms, and replied "Vector, shush. Sandy and I will never be a couple."

Vector grinned, and retaliated "Sure, just wait until ya living with each other. It's your plan anyway."

Jodi looked at them, yelling "You wanted my daughter to live in your house, just the two of you!"

Shadow growled and nodded, clenching his fists. Calvin frowned, saying "There is no way my girl would consider living with you."

Shadow smirked and chuckled bitterly, replying "Your girl? You don't even know her, let alone love her."

"So it is true, you do love Sandy." Vector blurted happily.

Shadow grimaced "I never said that, it was an example of how much he didn't know her."

Vector nodded despite his firm belief in the two mammals.

_(Squidward's)_

Sandy folded her arms across her chest and waited with Amy sitting on the couch, she said after minutes of silence "Well, either Shadow did something or he's taking his sweet tim…"

She stopped at seeing Amy wave, turning around she glanced at his pockets, slapped him, yelling "You dirty pervert! I should've gone with you."

He exhaled deeply replying "It's not my fault you didn't wake up. Besides your acting like I was going to keep them."

She growled, saying "Forget it, what ever happened to that raven you have?"

He scratched his ear, retorting "That raven only comes if I call it, in a way it's like a pet."

Silence followed his statement, and he continued "The only reason why the raven stays is to remind me not to think fifty years back, it utters the same, repulsive word 'Nevermore'"

Sandy looked at him, and then replied "So the raven is like the one is Edgar Allen Poe's poem?"

He replied, sitting down "Somewhat, at least I didn't go insane."

She took the bag away from him, saying "True, since you can't die, you'd just suffer."

Amy looked at them, saying "It's clear the raven has a bigger purpose. Apparently, it's the manifestation of Shadow's personality."

They stared at her, surprised something like that could come out of her mouth. She said to break the tense silence "What? I'm not dumb or anything."

Slowly turning back to each other, Shadow said "Anyway, the only reason I have these is so you won't have to wear the same pair. Also, your mother wanted me to bring you clothes for you."

She sighed and reluctantly replied "That was very of y'all. Now, you as an individual does this again, I will hunt you down."

He simply replied "Alright fine…Does Squidward have a piano?"

She put her hand to her chin, saying "Now that I think about it, yeah he does. Why?"

He stood up and walked to the back, out of the curiosity Sandy and Amy followed. After a few minutes of searching, Shadow sat at the piano singing _Little House _by The Fray. "No one expects you to get out, all on your own with no one around." He finished triumphantly; he quickly stood at hearing other clapping and cheering. He gave off a small smile and bowed, Squidward ran up to him exclaiming "That was magnificent, exquisite, and overall beautiful."

Shadow nodded in approval, before slyly winking at Sandy. Hearing cries of an encore, he sat back down, singing _Enough for Now. _Sandy noticed while he sung this, he was looking directly at her. Amy nudged her and smiled at the irony. "Breathing comes in pairs, except for twice. One begins and one's goodbye. Sixty years of sorrow, he got five or six of bliss. Left my mothers' mother without so much as a kiss."

He stood and walked past them, leaving them both in awe. Amy looked at Sandy, and said "I had no idea he was looking at you the whole time."

She looked back, replying "How could you not have an idea and y'all just pointed it out."

Shrugging in response, Amy laughed nervously. Sandy turned to leave, until Amy asked "What about the dove that was with the raven?"

She looked back at her, replying "I don't know, doves often represent peace and purity. That dove is probably somewhere else."

Amy followed her as she left, saying "But you remember the dove preening the raven's feathers, right?"

She glanced at her responding "Yeah, what does that have to do with me?"

"Birds preen feathers when they want to mate." Amy replied smiling.

Sandy's eyes widened at Amy's theory, she quickly denied "No, no, no, no. No! Just because a bird preens another's feathers doesn't mean anything. We will never consider mating, ever!" She looked at Amy in disgust then asked "Do you just hide how smart you are?"

She looked away from Sandy, replying "Yes. It's only to keep in character."

She covered Amy's mouth, hissing "Stop breaking the fourth wall."

Amy removed her hand answering "Alright, fine."

They went their separate ways after clearing up the fourth wall break.

_It was a little uncomfortable being held like this, but it felt normal. If we weren't legally bonded to each other I would've slept on the couch, but I don't think he'd allow that even so. Hm, soft bed but he's softer. It wouldn't hurt if I slept next to him tonight, or any other night. For a second, I thought he wouldn't want to be this close to me; apparently I was wrong since my head is rising with every breath he takes. It's a comforting feeling, yet it feels odd. As if I wasn't prepared for this sort of treatment, especially from him. I guess he does have a soft side under all that guard. _

_(End of Sandy's dream)_

A/N: I wasn't sure whether to have them with the same dream or just write one dream in this chapter and the in the next. Anyway, I guess this chapter sort of shows how much of a pervert I can be. _ Review please.


	30. The love of pie

**Day 29: Sunday**

_I swear I thought she didn't like being this close to others. It's a good thing I haven't moved yet. I'd hate to wake her, even if I didn't mark her legally. Wait, she wakes up with her elbows behind her, either I let her elbow me in the face or I move, but she looks so peaceful. I guess I'm taking an elbow to the face then._

_(End of Shadow's dream)_

"Shadow, wake up."

A groan emitted from him, and he muttered "Six minutes tops."

"Squidward bought pie."

He sat up in an instant, and looked at Amy. His crimson irises enlarged as he asked "Pie? Looks like things are finally working out for me."

A small moan sounded next to him, he looked down to his right soon realizing Sandy somehow found her way next to him. Amy smiled and asked "So you two do sleep next to each other?"

He crawled away from her, answering "No, we don't."

"But the evidence is lying right there."

"Be quiet or else you'll wake her up."

At that Sandy sat up saying "I've been up for the past hour."

Amy waved smiling while Shadow looked at her. She looked back at him, before saying "We slept next to each other, didn't we?"

He nodded with Amy replying "Yeah, it was like you were okay with it. I noticed you two were relaxed."

Sandy groaned once she stood up, looking in the mirror she screamed. Amy raised an eyebrow asking "Since when was your hair black?"

Laughter filled the room as her hair faded back to blond, Rosie stood next to laughing out "I can't believe you thought your hair was dyed."

Amy looked at Shadow saying "By the way, there is no pie."

"You lied to me about pie." Shadow replied, and then pouted.

"Aw, master's pouting, how cute." Rosie said while grabbing a brush.

"Don't call me master, we've been over this." Shadow said still pouting over his lost pie.

Sandy looked at him, saying "It is cute, though. I could just go buy…"

She stopped at seeing Shadow's tail wag, and yelped at being picked up. She looked at him, asking "Are you sick?"

He chuckled replying "No, I just like pie."

Sonic, Tails, Vector and Espio burst through the door and smiled at the squirrel and hedgehog. Shadow dropped her, resulting in her ending up on the floor in a heap. She stood and glared at him. Sonic noticed Shadow's solemn expression and said "Amy, we've told you about lying to Shadow about pie."

Amy looked at him, retorting "How else was I supposed to wake him up? Tell him that Sandy needed his help?"

Sandy looked at them both, saying "Don't y'all dare drag me into this. Besides, I wouldn't need his help, even if I asked."

Vector intervened, saying "Fightin' won't do any good."

Espio nodded in agreement, adding "Now, why don't you two kiss and make up."

All four of them looked at the fuchsia chameleon in slight confusion. Rosie said after a few seconds of silence "No really, kiss. It's great for publicity."

"You ain't serious, right?" Sandy asked looking at her aunt.

She nodded in response and pulled out a camera, replying "I'm dead serious."

Shadow looked at Sandy with a dust of pink crossing his cheeks; she looked up at him with same expression. Chants filled the room, telling them to get it over with. They shrugged and were inches away from each other until the door flew open, SpongeBob walked in, saying "Hey, guys. Did I miss anything?"

Sonic answered "No, you're just in time."

The chanting resumed as they were both knocked into each other, finally connecting lips. The click of the camera was heard as they quickly separated. They looked at each other saying "I hate you so much right now."

Shadow turned to Vector and Espio, asking "Wait, if you two are here, then where's Calvin and Sandy's mother?"

Espio answered "Calvin still tied up and her mother is perfectly fine."

Sandy glared at the two reptiles, saying "And they're by themselves. Approximately six to eight steps away from the kitchen, ten steps from the front door, and two minutes out of the dome."

Vector quietly replied "Yes, wait ya actually measured how long it took for them to leave."

She shrugged in response, as Shadow said "You put a seal on the door, so I don't think they can leave."

She replied shyly "Well, the seal might wear off in time, so it's sorta useless to put another one."

Espio interrupted "If that'll happen then we'd better go back, see you guys later."

They left minutes later; SpongeBob looked at the two with a wide smile plastered on his face. They looked at him, as Shadow denied "It's not going to happen no matter how hard you try."

He laughed and replied "Sure it will; it's quite obvious, after all every rivalry between a male and female mammal ends with them in love."

Sandy took him by the shoulders, saying "SpongeBob, I want you to answer me truthfully. Are you taking something you're not supposed to?"

SpongeBob shook his head, replying "No. Every medicine I have is subscribed to me."

"You ain't on the coughing medicine again, are you?" she continued frowning slightly.

"No, it was just one time." He replied with a smile.

Shadow butted in, asking "What is wrong with all of you? Especially you two." he pointed at Sonic and Amy, who smiled softly.

"You two actually have no clue what's going on between the both of you?" Rosie asked putting the camera back in her sleeve. They shook their heads in response, as she continued "You're always near each other, Shadow is protecting you while he is also hating your guts. You're doing something for him, which means you'll have to be close to him. Yet you both despised each other ever since you two met."

"As everyone knows people who hate each other often have a relationship." Amy added to Rosie complex explanation.

Sonic looked at Amy, asking "Who are you?"

Amy sighed and said "Sonikku." hearts appeared in her eyes while looking at him.

He backed away, replying "Okay, okay I believe you, you're the real Amy."

The door flew open again with Shadow behind it, resulting in him losing his footing. Taking someone or something down with him, he squeezed his eyes shut. Rosie shifted uncomfortably while looking at the two figures in the doorway; Wilfred smiled and walked over to her. She cleared her throat, and looked at the two mammals on the floor. Shadow stayed still debating on whether to open his eyes or not.

Wilfred followed her gaze, and hugged her, saying "I hope you realize you're still my sister-in-law."

She nodded, as Randy poked Shadow making him open his eyes. Shadow turned his head meeting vibrant green eyes, he grinned sheepishly as he said "Hello."

Kicking him off her, Sandy stood glaring down at him. He looked her as his eyes flashed in response. Randy stood, saying with a smile "So ma and Calvin are at the tree and all of you managed to stay here. Who's bunking with whom?"

They looked at him, and then looked at each other. Wilfred smirked saying "You two are sharing a room; just don't sleep next to her."

Shadow nodded, replying "I know, sir."

He replied "Please don't call me sir, boy."

"As long as you don't call me boy, but it's a one-time thing." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Well, I don't know about y'all but I'm goin' for a walk." Sandy said making her way to the door.

Sonic looked at her with a perplexed expression, it then changed to shock as he yelled "We're all gonna die!"

Amy looked at him, replying "But she's not angry, so wait you aren't angry right?"

She replied "A bit, but what…"

Amy cut her off as she yelled "We really are going to die!"

Shadow sighed and took his glove off, walked over to Sonic and Amy, and slapped them both with it. He asked "Now, what you two idiots yelling about?"

Randy answered "When she has her hair down and she's angry, she goes on a blood rage. The odd thing is she doesn't remember any of it."

Shadow turned towards him, his eyes glowing "A blood rage, how delightful." A growl found its way out as he said the last word. Sandy smiled sheepishly and grabbed the doorknob, then yelped at being pulled out of the doorway. She didn't move at being hugged by him the second time, no one made a motive to help. The glint in his eyes intensified as he said "All we really need to do is control it, it's a simple process, hopefully."

Sonic cautiously stepped towards them, asking "But how are we going to do that, ya know without medically exhausting her?"

He simply replied "Training."

'_I'm gonna die if I train with him.' _ Sandy thought while trying to loosen his grip. She smiled and said "Shadow, if you let me go, you get pie."

Dropping her in an instant, he grinned at his so called copy, who in response chuckled nervously. She stood faltering a little, looking at her brother, he said "Looks like you got yerself a training partner."

Squidward lightly hummed to himself as he walked inside his Easter head home, opening his eyes he yelled "Where did all these people come from?!"

Sandy chuckled, replying "Why don't you go bathe and have a cup of tea."

He nodded and left, while Sandy followed detouring out of the house and coming back minutes later with a pie in her hand. A gust of wind passed by her resulting with her hands empty and the door open, she looked out only to see Shadow up a coral licking the pan, Sonic stood beside her, saying "That's the fastest I've seen him run."

After everyone left, Shadow laid there hearing the crackle of a blow torch die down. He closed his eyes, and heard the window open. He sat, asking "What are you doing?"

Sandy looked back at him, and replied "There's a full moon out, so what better way to sleep than by moonlight."

He laid back down, saying "You'll regret it in the morning."

Going to her side of the room, she rolled her eyes and fell into a slumber.

A/N: I have delayed this so much, so enjoy guys. I'm glad it's already summer and its Saturday, which means I get to watch Toonami! I had a bit of writer's block for a while, but I overcame it. Review please.


	31. Secret birthday

Day 30: Monday

A/N: My crazy friend cupcakelover771 is sort of helping me with this chapter, so don't expect anything different.

_Sandy's POV_

I'd hate to admit it, but Shadow was right. I am regretting letting the window up, my eyes are burning. Pushing whatever was on me off, I sat up and rushed over to the calendar, it read 'June 1st 2013' looking at a colossal of red, black, and baby blue, I kicked it. A groan emitted from him as he glared at me bellowing "The hell are you kicking me for?"

I held up the calendar, as he sat up and his glare intensified, he said "A month and ten days left, just great." He stood and continued "Get to work, Female."

Rushing towards him, I pinned him to the ground, replying angrily "I ain't your servant!"

He turned his attention away from me towards a roach wearing a sombrero, its antenna twitched as it said "Pedro the roach at your service."

I picked it up, noticing it had an English accent with slight Spanish. Shadow took him from me and he asked "Whose side are you on?"

It answered quickly "The blue and pink hedgehogs." He continued "You two should do something."

I intervened to avoid Shadow yelling by asking "Like what?"

"Go out; see a movie…that stuff." It answered raising its antenna slightly.

It slipped to the floor and through the crack in the wall before we could respond. Shadow turned to me, saying "Once again, get to work, Female."

I frowned and tackled him again, only resulting in us tumbling down the steps. Glaring at him, I repeated "I ain't your…"

I stopped at seeing Pa; he chuckled and said "Howdy, lovebirds."

I looked at him slightly confused before denying "We ain't lovebirds."

Shadow pushed me off him, and stood. He asked "Where's your son?"

Pa smiled softly, replying "At the tree, there ain't nothing wrong now is there?"

He held his breath, glanced at me then left. I shrugged and followed him, sort of worrying about Randy. I stopped to get the key out, obviously Shadow took another route seeing when I looked up the door was hanging onto one hinge. Groaning, I planned to fix it later despite its condition. Walking in, I detoured into the kitchen hearing Shadow and Calvin yelling at each other.

I sighed and walked to where they were, silence somehow found its way into the chaos. A sickening crack was later heard; I looked at both of them only to realize Calvin's arm was broken. I sighed and whacked Shadow with the frying pan, in response he said "What was that for?!"

I pulled them away from each other, saying "Idiots, both of you."

"Hey, if it weren't for this freak of nature showing up, then none of this would be happening." Calvin replied gesturing towards Shadow. Taking the frying pan from me, Shadow crashed it on Calvin's already broken arm, resulting in him letting an agonized scream.

Randy looked at him, saying "You're violent…it's like you belong in this family."

"…No, I don't think I do. But if it doesn't involve him, then I guess I do." Shadow responded handing me the pan back.

Espio stepped in, saying "Hey, guys…" he looked at Calvin, then at Shadow, continuing "I'll come back later."

Walking out, Vector took his place, uttering "I was right; you two are violent, all the more reason for you two to be together."

Ma laughed lightly, intervening "As if, these two fight like two dogs with a piece of meat."

I rolled my eyes and pushed past Vector, leaving with Shadow behind me. I turned towards him, saying "Happy birthday."

He stopped and replied "How did you know? I don't tell people my date of birth."

I chuckled saying "The internet is a great source for things like this."

He sighed and continued walking; catching up to him I pulled him the other way. He stayed silent as we walked past the beach and stopped at a cliff, I looked at him saying "I took the roach's advice and planned this. It's the least I could do for ya."

This would have to be the first time I've seen him smile, in a genuine way of course. Suddenly, he hugged me and replied "T-thank you."

Apparently, time went by fast because a few minutes later, night overtook the sun. Walking in, we froze at seeing Amy and Sonic smiling lightly at us. Amy giggled and asked "Where were you two?"

Glancing at Shadow, I responded "Nowhere important, just watching the sun set, that's all."

He nodded in agreement, despite Sonic butting in "Sure, she gave you a little gift."

Shadow pinched the bridge of his nose, replying "Shut up, Faker."

Hours later, we were in Squid's art room, currently trying to sleep. Turns out I surprised myself by actually sleeping next to him; hopefully Amy won't wake up early.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, the whole birthday thing is true. So I will try to post according to the actual day, so happy birthday Shadow. Review please.


	32. Plotting with the enemy

Day 31: Tuesday

A/N: Sorry for not updating as quick, we just moved and have no internet access until July 2nd or 1st hopefully, this will be my best chapter, so enjoy.

_Calvin's POV_

Trying to sleep with a crocodile in the room is uncomfortable to say the least. At least it's not as bad as Sandy's father with a shotgun by his side, or that freak with the red eyes. Watching the sun finally reach its peak, the croc left nearly slapping me with his tail. Luckily, they forced me to stay in Sandy's room, so now I know a bit about her. Truth be told, I only want to marry her just for her finance, and she does have a nice shape.

The only problem is that hedgehog she's always around, if I get rid of him then I'll finally be able to marry her and get half of the finance. The question is how am I going to get rid of him? Is there a way I can make him leave? Well, the only way to find out is to try it. All I need to do is get out of this tree.

Walking out of the room, I made sure no one would notice me. I sighed softly at being on the ocean floor, looking around for a bit I started walking to the left.

I stooped at seeing a boulder, Easter Island head, and a pineapple; I walked up to the pineapple and knocked. A few seconds later, a yellow sponge opened it, saying "Hi, I'm SpongeBob and this is my snail, Gary."

I smiled and thought '_This will be way too easy.' _ Taking a step inside, I replied "Calvin, nice to meet you."

A goofy grin crossed his face as he said "So you're the guy Sandy was supposed to marry."

I nodded as he continued "It's great to finally meet you, Sandy's told me a lot about you."

I smiled lightly, responding "She's told me quite about you also like…"

I stopped at hearing yelling from next door, a crash was followed by it with louder yelling. I turned towards the sponge asking "What's going on over there?"

He shrugged, replying "I'll go check."

I watched as he knocked and a blue hedgehog answered it, the yelling from earlier amplified so it was hard for me to hear them. I exhaled and concentrated on the two people yelling only to realize it was Shadow yelling at my only ticket to fortune. The only off thing I caught was they weren't yelling at each other in English. I turned away from them and jumped at seeing the yellow sponge standing in front of me. I cleared my throat and asked "So what's the problem over there?"

He shook his head, replying "Nothing, just Sandy yelling at Squidward."

I nodded, knowing better than to believe him. Sitting down, I heard him yawn; I looked out the window to notice the sun setting. _'The day's ending quicker than I expected.' _ I thought as I laid across the couch and closed my eyes. _'I guess my plan starts tomorrow.' _

A/N: I thought I wouldn't finish today; luckily we get our internet tomorrow. I'm sure you guys didn't expect me to write from the antagonist point of view. Review please.

Shadow: What made you write from his perspective anyway?

I haven't done it before.

S: Tell me what happens in the next chapter.

No, I'm not going to tell you.

S: Please.

No spoilers for you.

S: Okay…I guess I'll have to write the next chapter myself.

You can't. Mainly because I'm writing in your point of view the next chapter, and you have no idea how my mind works.

S: Yeah, anyway review humans.


	33. Break the silence

Day 32: Wednesday

A/N: Yeah, in the last author's note, I said no spoilers I'm sticking to that. I also love Casshern Sins 3

_Shadow's POV_

After our little scrap yesterday, we vowed to stay away from each other for the rest of the month; luckily she's almost done with the emerald. Surprisingly, I couldn't sleep last night so I just stared at the ceiling until the sun came up. Sitting up, I yawned and rubbed my eyes, making my way to the bathroom. Opening the door I stopped at seeing Sandy's back towards me, unfortunately she looked over her shoulder. I whistled lowly and closed the door, hoping she wouldn't yell at me.

On the bright side when she came out, she didn't yell or talk. She just looked at me with scorn and punched me in the chest. I guess our vow included not talking to each other, after getting out the shower Sonic walked up to me, asking "Are you sure you two can keep this up?"

I scratched the back of my ear, replying "Of course we can. You saw first-hand what happened yesterday. Female got lucky this time, if Rosie hadn't shown up then…"

I paused at having a loss for words; Sonic finished "Then both of you would be in the hospital."

I nodded slightly, and walked away from him before he could ask any more questions. Squidward side-stepped me, explaining "To not have a repeat of yesterday, I'm staying in this house to make sure you and Sandy keep your distances. I will not have my house destroyed just because you two can't get along."

I growled as he continued "You've known each other for three years, how can you possibly still despise her?! What even caused you two to start fighting?!"

He was breathing heavily as I glared right into his eyes; I replied lowly "From the minute we met, I just had this intense hatred for her. That attitude of hers is challenging, she's too prideful. The reason why we started fighting was because she doesn't know how to swallow her pride and back down."

He gulped at my tone, and asked "What about you? It seems you rely on pride and need someone just like you, but only to take your pride down a notch."

Folding my arms across my chest, I responded "Why don't you go ask her and see if there's a fucking difference in our pride?"

Pushing past him, I left to check on Vector and Espio, and make sure they didn't mess anything up. I chuckled at noticing the door's condition, and walked in to see Vector running around the room. He stopped at noticing me, and smiled nervously saying "Hey, Shadow. Uh, her mom is still here and Calvin is sleeping. So, you can come back later to talk to him, right?"

I looked at Espio who nodded agreeing with Vector, looking at the croc I noticed he wasn't making eye contact with me. I sighed and walked to Sandy's door; putting my hand on the door I didn't feel anything. Turning back to the two reptiles, I asked "Where is he? Don't lie to me."

They didn't respond as I asked louder "Where is he?"

Vector chuckled, finally replying "We don't know. Sorry."

I snapped "Sorry doesn't cut it, if he convinces Female to marry him, she dies!"

Espio stated "We promise we'll find him."

Vector agreed "Yeah, what harm can he do?"

"A lot if he gets half her finance, and don't bother looking for him. Make sure Female's mother does not hear this." I said trying to keep under control.

"That my future son in law is gone, and he's in pursuit of my daughter."

I cursed under my breath at seeing her standing in the doorway. I nodded nonetheless silently answering her statement. She smiled and continued "I'm only doing this for her well-being."

Slamming my fist into the wall, I replied angrily "I can assure you she will not be well if they get married. As I said before she'll die."

She frowned, retaliating "You think she'll be better off with you, if anything she'll be grateful the second she says 'I do.'"

I clenched my fists and said through clenched teeth "That bastard will take her straight to hell, if this little plan of his works."

Walking out of the dome, I muttered in German and thought _'It's bad enough I was angry, now I'm just plain pissed.'_ I was surprised I could still light a cigarette without it going out. I stopped walking and looked around me, then shrugged and kept walking. Putting the cigarette out after reaching the Easter Island head, I couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Going upstairs to Squidward's art room, I opened the window halfway.

Amy walked in moments later, saying "I haven't seen Sandy since this morning, after that she went to the market and hasn't come back since."

Pulling my knees to my chest, I replied "What do you want me to do about it? It's her fault she didn't come back."

She growled and pulled out her Piko-Piko hammer, demanding "Go look for her, and don't come back until she's in your arms."

I got up quickly to avoid being hit by Amy, saying "Okay, I'll go look but if she refuses my help then I'm coming back without her."

I ran out of the house as Amy chucked the hammer at me, trying to catch my breath I started walking looking into various alleys only to find a dumpster and stray snails. I stopped at feeling the same energies from earlier, except it was decreasing while the other was increasing. Peering into the dimly lit alleyway, I scowled and continued further until I heard talking; it was more like begging than demanding. Creating a ball of Chaos energy and using it as a light source; I shined it on the area the pleading was coming from, only to see Sandy's face contorted in pain and biting her lip until it bled.

Stepping towards her, I noticed Calvin in front of her with his hand on her tail squeezing it. Apparently, something in me snapped as I threw the ball of chaos at him and held a pistol to his temple. Pushing him away from her, I grounded out "I swore if you touched her like that again, you will never see the light of day."

Latching onto my arm, she shook her head non-verbally telling me not to pull the trigger, no matter how much I wanted to. Letting my arm fall to my side, I let him go and kneed him in stomach probably cracking a few ribs seeing he was hunched over and coughing up blood. Turning towards Sandy, I lifted her head and looked at her neck to make sure there weren't any marks or anything that resembled teeth. Turning her around, I blushed lightly at lifting her shirt to make sure her back wasn't scratched or marked in some type of way. I sighed in relief at seeing nothing on her neck or back, she shifted away from me as I kicked Calvin in the stomach again.

He stopped moving after the second kick, I actually hoped I didn't kill him. Opening one of his eyes, I nodded at seeing life still in them. I said "Either we should leave him here or take him back to Vector and Espio."

In response, she cocked her head out of the alley signaling we should take him back. I briefly nodded and asked "Can you walk?"

'_Shadow, so much for keeping that vow, anyway I'm sure Amy is worried about me.' _ I heard as she smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, and picked her up bridal style while slinging Calvin across my back. Knocking on the tree's door, I dropped Calvin earning a groan from him. I chuckled at hearing Sandy's mother yelling at us, I shook my head as she told us to bring him inside. Nudging him with my foot, I got no response and looked up at her shrugging.

Hearing her come downstairs, I set Sandy down and waited. Opening the door, she said "I told you to not interfere."

I grinned, replying "I take orders from no one besides what was I supposed to do, let her get married to someone weak like him?"

He coughed as a garbled protest resonated from him. I chuckled at his misfortune.

"Wait, you were still planning to get us married?" Sandy said finally speaking. Her mother nodded as she exclaimed "I told you, I wanted to elope with someone who I can connect with!"

She turned her attention to me as she continued "For example Shadow an' I connect."

I denied "No, we don't. If we do then let's just ask the writer what the heck is she thinking?"

She slapped me, replying "Stop breaking the fourth wall, this is the second time it's happened."

I sighed and agreed "I guess we do connect…in some ways."

Her mother butted in "I don't see why you won't marry inside the species?"

Clenching her fists, she responded "You know I have a problem with people who have brown eyes."

Her eyes widened as she looked down at Calvin, I raised an eyebrow at her statement, as her mother replied "I know you do, I just don't want you to be alone and we can always give him contacts."

I huffed, intervening "You don't get it; she won't be alone because she has you and us. So, I bid you good night, Mrs. Cheeks." I kneeled down to Calvin saying "Night bastard."

After coming back to the island head, Amy ran towards us hugging us both, obviously glad we were okay. She later asked "What took you guys so long?"

I replied "We just had to drop something off."

Walking upstairs, Sandy turned towards me pecking me on my cheek, as she said "Thanks."

I nodded and fell asleep only to get a whiff of cinnamon. _'Maybe today wasn't so bad after all.'_

A/N: Only 37 chapters left guys, I'm so happy! I will try my best to finish a day after a new chapter is posted and…What are you doing?

Shadow: Reading this chapter to see if I'm still me.

Of course you are, if it makes you feel any better you get to beat him up even more in future chapters, no details.

S: Will there be fire?

Perhaps, I'm not sure. Now out you go.

S: Is he gonna die?

I don't know…right Review please. ^^;


	34. Tying it together

Day 33: Thursday

A/N: I've been wondering do you guys want me to write in Calvin's perspective again. Truth be told, I did like writing from the villain's point of view.

_Opening my eyes, I laid unmoving lifting my head I saw every tree and the grass dead. The falling rain never touched me only around me. Getting up and taking a step forward, I smiled at seeing it alive I kept walking as more trees and grass came back to life, the rain stopped. My smile faded as I saw another side covered with snow and dead trees. Looking down at myself I sported a fully black dress with embroidery, the pounding of hooves distracted me as everything died once more._

"Guys, wake up."

"Are they dead?"

"…No you idiot. They can't die overnight if nothing happened."

She stirred slightly signifying she heard them, reaching her hand out, she brought it down hitting the mammal next to her. Sitting up, he pushed her on the other side of the room, as Rosie said "You guys are idiots."

Looking over the cover, Sandy replied "Naw, we just hate being next to the other."

Amy smiled, saying "What about earlier?"

Closing his eyes Shadow responded "We weren't."

Sonic looked at both of them, before asking "What even happened yesterday with you, Sandy?"

Lightly glaring at him, she replied "We will never speak of that again."

He shrugged and left later talking to Tails. Amy looked at her with a questionable look, she nodded slightly.

'_Well, I guess you two couldn't keep your promise.' _ Mephiles piped up.

Walking out of the room, Shadow replied "We would have if Calvin hadn't shown up."

'_Right, that guy, you should control your temper. I don't want you do something stupid and rash.' _Mephiles said.

"Who are you my mother? Where the hell were you anyway?" Shadow questioned leaning against the wall.

Sonic looked at his so called copy, asking "Are you talking to Mephiles again?"

"It's not like I can make him leave, besides he asking relentless questions." Shadow answered crossing his arms.

'_The abusive one or step mother. I could be both, I was sleeping a subconscious needs rest too.' _ Mephiles continued ignoring his confinement's complaint.

Sonic looked at him wearily before walking away, Shadow sighed saying "Anyway, I'm sure you saw something while you were sleeping."

'_Yeah, have you seen the dreams that girl has? They're truly entertaining, like watching a movie.' _ Mephiles exclaimed chuckling lightly.

Shaking his head, he calmly asked "How is that even possible? You're not tying our dreams to each other are you?"

'_No….not yet, I'll tell you in a few minutes your partner is coming.' _ Mephiles retorted going back into a corner.

Shaking her head, she patted his arm saying "You're an idiot."

Slithering between them, Rosie agreed "But he's your idiot, it's the thought that counts."

Rolling his eyes, he left making his way to the dome. Looking down at the male he despised, he mocked "Aw, you still hurt?"

Glaring at the hedgehog, he hoarsely replied "I will end you not only would it be the best thing for me, it'd be the greatest thing for her."

"Keep thinking that, no really it's fun to laugh at stupid people." He retorted sarcastically.

"Hey, Shadow. About yesterday, are Esp and I off the hook?" Vector asked smiling a bit nervously.

Turning towards him, he mumbled "Yeah, just don't let it happen again."

Grabbing him by his shirt, he quietly stated "I actually wanted to kill you yesterday, but I would hate to scar her."

Vector thought for a moment, before blurting "You care about her, huh, you learn something new every day. But will this care continue after you guys tie the knot?"

Glaring at the green reptile, he spat "We will never, with a capital 'N' consider binding ourselves to each other. Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Taking Shadow's grip off his shirt, Calvin taunted "Yup, we might send you an invitation."

"Shut the fuck up for one damn day, will you?" he snapped looking back at him.

"But…" he attempted to reply before Shadow towered over him.

"Say one more word, and I will break every bone in your body." He threatened clenching his jaw.

"Eh, Shadow you alright?" Vector asked concerned.

Lighting a cigar, he replied gruffly "I'm fan-fucking-tastic nothing to worry about."

Getting no response, he left muttering "Don't let him out of your sight."

Looking ahead of him, he collided with a whale, turning towards her he bellowed "Watch where the hell you're going!"

She didn't respond, she just stared at him in awe. Watching him leave, she uttered quietly "Hi."

Walking inside, he grabbed Sandy's tail, asking "Is your tail okay?"

Clenching her teeth, she strained "It's only sprained, now could ya let it go 'fore it actually gets broken."

He dropped it, grinning lightly at getting a reaction.

"What were you yelling about anyway?" she asked flicking her tail in front of her.

Waving his hand, he replied "Nothing important, I just bumped into some girl and…"

The crashing of the door interrupted him, as Mr. Krabs said "You swear at my little girl again, you'll be on the new menu."

"I didn't know, calm down old man." Shadow retorted crossing his arms.

After making sure Mr. Krabs left, he continued "As I was saying, I was already angry and I just- get off of me, Female!"

Giggling, she replied "I thought I didn't thank you properly so want better way than to tackle you and hug ya 'til ya hug me back."

He groaned, whining "Do I have to?"

Silence followed his question as she nodded; mumbling under his breath he hugged her back then quickly pushed her off him. Amy looked down at the two, smiling lightly. Getting up, he denied "That didn't just happen."

Standing next to him, Sandy decided "Well, I'm gonna go try and finish the emerald."

'_I'm back, so how'd it go?' _ Mephiles asked as Amy followed.

"Same as always, I got pissed and left. You said you were going to teach me something." Shadow replied plopping down on the couch.

'_The subconscious thing, frankly all you have to do is focus on that person's energy and have a blank state of mind.' _ Mephiles explained transforming into a mist.

Putting a hand to his chin, he responded "Sounds easy enough, speaking of which you're my subconscious, so what does it look like in there?"

'_For the most part everything is dead, but other times it's covered in snow. Surprisingly, it's suitable for life.' _ Mephiles chuckled out.

Standing up, Shadow agreed "I figured that much, so we'll talk tomorrow."

'_Sure, only thing I have planned is to finish watching Sandy's dream. Bye.' _ Mephiles retreated back into the place Shadow created.

Walking upstairs, he briefly exhaled, picking Sandy up as she continued working. Looking up at him, she asked "What're you doing?"

He didn't respond as he set her down, kissing the top of her head, he lightly commanded "Go to sleep, you can work tomorrow."

She nodded and entered a peaceful sleep, looking at her the corners of his mouth tugged lightly.

_I looked at her as she held on the organism for dear life; I chuckled darkly and outstretched my hand. I guessed she was afraid since she couldn't see my face. Not a sound of protest came from her as I slung her on my saddle; rubbing her arms from the cold she asked "W-who are you?"_

_I simply replied "Your significant other, not seeing why you're scared."_

_It was unlike her to not yell or fight I liked it this way. Reaching her hand out, her fingertips touched one of the trees, bringing it life. I hesitated grasping it hoping I wouldn't feel the life radiating from it. She asked "Why is it like this?"_

_I shrugged, replying "Not sure, off the horse."_

_Frowning slightly, she pulled back the hood on my cloak, saying "You're no different than I am."_

_Looking down at my feet, I stooped and picked a purple rose, placing it in her hair I murmured "You're my sun in this cold world."_

Sonic: Uh, Saints-fan-12 can't be here right now so please leave a message after the-

A/N: I thought this would be longer, I guess I could try to reach my 2,000 word mark another time.

S: But I was going to say 'please leave a message after the shadow.'

Nice anyway review please.

Sh: Please stop writing dreams.

No.


End file.
